Of DADA teachers and undercover guards
by ThePuppetMaster
Summary: NARUTOHARRY POTTER. Sasunaru, kakairuk, gaarsaku, currently abandoned due to bad grammer no beta and no ideas, please send some idea plots for my brain has died.
1. assigned mission

Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did, I would so be a lot richer and not be using my dads computer on my weekends off from schoo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing if I did, I would so be a lot richer and not be using my dads computer on my weekends off from school, or be driving a big ass fourunner truck! Oh wait then I would have money and I could….damn…..

**A/N **ok so I haven't updated I know, but this summer I am going on a mission trip for a whole month so I would like to be able to redo or at least go over each chapter of this story fix and add stuff, so I know ppl are gonna be mad cause there wont be a new chappy but only revised stuff, but I hopefully will have motivation when I get back to write a new one.

"Blah"- English

"_Blah"_**- **Japanese

'Blah'-Thoughts

'_Blah_'-Kyuubi

**Onto the revised story! Damn bold font thing wont FU go off!**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was a normal day in Konoha hidden leaf village when a select band of ninjas had come together in a small round office.

There were four of them, but size doesn't matter for they each knew one other probably better than anyone else and each held the others deadliest secrets.

They are the ninjas known as ANBU, tactic, specialist, assassins, killers, the best of the best.

They were all standing inside the tan office, which had a large wall window in the back that looked over the large village. In the room there was also a large wooden desk in the center, and sitting at that desk was a very blonde, and very busty women who was known as Tsunade the 5th Hokage. In front of her stood 4 of her best weapons. A tracker, a medic, a prodigy, and the 6th Hokage.

"_You all have been briefed on the missions necessities_?" Tsunade asked folding her fingers together on her desk and resting her chin on it. Staring to her left she waited for a reply of understanding.

The one on the far right seemed to be the oldest because he had a head of white hair that stuck up to one side and seemed to defy gravity. He had on the regulation ANBU uniform, which consisted of black pants, a black sleeve-less shirt with high collar, and a flexible kuni resistant white vest that snapped around the mid section much like overalls. He also had on elbow length fingerless gloves. His head band that boar the symbol for the village hidden in the leaves covered his left eye, while he had on a mask that covered his whole bottom face. On his shoulder was the regulation ANBU tattoo. He had a small orange book in his hand and he was obviously not paying attention to the briefing. He currently had a dog mask in his other hand too lazy to even put it on.

Name: Hatake Kakashi

Rank: Anbu, Tracker

Age of Rank: 12

Current Age: 29

Field name: Inu

Next to the older ninja was the only female in the group, though she had on a mask, it was a cat. Her short bright pink hair could be seen from behind her mask. She wore the outfit like the man next, and she had a cloak draped over her arm. Her darl pink headband was holding her hair back behind the polished porcelain mask.

Name: Sakura Haruno

Rank: ANBU, Medic-nin

Age of Rank: 15

Current Age: 18

Field name: Neko

Next to her was a tall blonde boy who had on a mask in the shape of a fox. His bright yellow spikes of hair stuck out in all angles around his mask. He was wearing the same, but you could see a small green pentagon crystal necklace hanging from his neck over his black shirt which stuck out with great contrast. He also had a cloak under his arm. His own black clothed head band was only slightly visible in the back of his head.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Rank: ANBU, Second in Command, Beta

Age of Rank: 15

Current Age: 17

Field name: Kitsune

The last person in the group was a male with the mask of a Raven. He too had on the uniform, but his had a red and white fan on the back of the jacket. His jet black hair stood out from the rest of the groups colorful dyes.

Name: Uchiha Sasuke

Rank: ANBU, Captain, Alpha

Age of Rank: 16

Current Age: 18

Field name: Karasu

"_Alright, so you four are to be sent over to London to the school of magic and wizardry called Hogwarts. You will be transferred there by device called a 'portkey' which I will explain later. When you reach London you shall meet a man named Remus Lupin in the pub called 'The Leaky Caldron'. That is where the 'portkey' will bring you. You will ask him the question 'I am the brother of the traitor of Thebes,' he should answer, 'I am the family with the unholy curse'. He will then guide you to the outdoor market called 'Diagon Ally' where you will get chakra tools called wands. It is just a channel for your chakra. And then you will get other supplies such as medical appliances, food, clothing and books so that you can continue your undercover research of the wizarding world. When you get to Hogwarts your charge is a 15 year old boy named Harry Potter. Your employer Dumbledoor Albus has sent us a 'potion' that will allow you to speak their language, yes its safe we tested it on a nin dog-" _Kakashi scowled at her "_And it didn't harm, then we tried it on Genma, and well its Genma so you can only guess he is harassing Raidou, and yes Naruto you can still speak Japanese when you want to._" Tsunade said as she saw Naruto raise his hand.

Shizune then came in and gave them the liquid, and they drank it. She then disappeared to the back room.

"_So you know what to do?_" Tsunade asked watching the four like a hawk.

"_Hai, we are to protect this child from what ever it is thats after him. We shall send a messenger bird with updates_." the dog said not looking up from his book. Tsunades eye twitched at the simplicity that he said it in.

"_Heres his photo_." She said tossing Sakura a folder, which had been sitting on her desk a moment before.

"_So, that's the gaki huh_?" the fox asked leaning over Sakura's shoulder to get a better look at the picture. It was of a male, 15 years, black hair, green sad eyes, glasses. The works.

"I wouldn't be talking about brats gaki." Tsunade said leaning back in her chair as the elder of the four took a glimpse at the picture discretely.

"_Yup, doesn't look much older than three years your junior, or in Narutos case, two_." the dog (Kakashi) said with a hidden smirk.

"_Hey! I'm turning 18 in October!_" Naruto yelled. "_Shut up brat_!" Tsunade barked.

"_What ever Baa-chan._" he mumbled. Tsunades eye twitched, but she continued "_So you memorized the appearance of his face_?"

"_Hai_" they all said in unison. Backs straightening up as they waited for their mission information of travel.

"_Good, Your train leaves in two days. You shall catch it at platform 9 3/4. You all know what your jobs are going to be when you get there_." Tsunade paused in her speech to pull out a sheet of paper with some writing on it, and then began to recite off what was written.

"_Sakura! You will be working as a transfer nurse trying to learn the difference in western and eastern culture involving medicine in their medical unit known as the 'hospital wing'. Your senpai will be a woman named Pomfry. Kakashi! You will be working as the care for magical creatures in the place of a man named 'Hagrid.'. Naruto Sasuke, you two will be the 'Defense against the dark arts teachers' or DADA teachers. You are to go home pack and be back within the hour to receive the portkey which is a chakra enhanced object that can teleport you to where it is set to. Now leave_" Tsunade said smiling as the four left in a poof of smoke to start their mission.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It has been an hour and the four are back in the office each with two bags. One with clothes, under armor, body armor and some currency that they would exchange. In the second bag was filled with scrolls weapons of all sorts, and healing ointment that Hinata had gladly made when she heard that her friends were going on such a long mission. Tsunade was sitting at her desk with a smile on her face and an old dull, rusty kuni sitting on the strangely free of paper desk.

"_Ok, you will all grab a hold of this thing in 10 seconds got that_?" Tsunade asked as the four clutched their bags and nodded once in understanding. "ok, now do not forget the pass code when you meet the man." Sasuke nodded indicating he had received the information.

"_Alright, be safe, don't get killed and ... here_!" she threw the kuni at Kakashi who all caught is with practiced ease. The other three quick grabbed a hold and they each felt a tug at their navels before the room began to spin.

Before they were gone from the office Naruto yelled "_See you later granny Tsunade_!"

"_I'm not that old! Gaki_." Tsunade yelled with a smirk and grabbed a bottle of sake and took a long swig.

"_Be safe brat, may Minato watch over you_." she whispered into her bottle and then closed her eyes and sighed, but her happy moment was wasted when Shizune came in with the papers she had moved earlier.

"_Why did I want this job again_?" Tsunade asked as she threw her hands in the air.

"_Because of the money." _a voice from the window spoke.

"_Gah! Jariaya!_" Tsunade shouted as she threw her now empty sake bottle at said mans head, successfully knocking him back out the window.

"_Why cant anyone use the god damn door anymore?" _she sighed and grabbed the first sheet of paper.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The spinning eventually stopped and the four ninjas fell from the sky, or rather bar ceiling.

They expertly landed on their feet without a sound, not even disturbing the man currently eating blood pudding at a table in front of them.

"_So where is this guy_?" Naruto asked in Japanese crossing his arms and wrinkling his nose at the smoky atmosphere of the dank pub.

Suddenly they felt it all at once. _"Sasuke?_" Sakura asked as she looked around. "_I know_." He simply said_. "Their chakra level seems to be only coming from a single source on their bodies, but it is a low amount might I add. Im guessing that, that's what Hokage-sama was talking about with the whole wand thing_." Kakashi said putting his book away and swinging his two duffle bags over his left shoulder with ease.

"_Kakashi, you smell anything_?" Sasuke asked scanning the dimly lit room barely occupied by anything more then cobwebs, the blood pudding man and themselves.

Kakashi pulled his mask out a tiny bit and took in a sniff. "_I smell wolves blood. And it's coming towards us."_

Suddenly Sasuke spun around and pinned a man with graying hair to the wall and pulled out a kuni in a flash and pressed it to his neck all within a tenth of a second.

"I am the brother of the traitor of Thebes." Sasuke said with a cold voice in perfect English looking straight at the man who visibly gulped and said "I-i am the family with the u-unholy curse."

Sasuke still didn't let him go. He just glared at him through the slits in his raven mask not trusting the man entirely. He pressed harder on his collar bone. "UhhgG" the man said as he was being chocked by this strange man.

"Sasuke." Naruto, the fox said as he stepped forward slightly. Sasuke gave a final glare and then dropped him promptly onto his ass.

The guy scrambled away slightly and then stood up and began to straighten his jacket as if he had not just been attacked by a death eater look alike. The four Anbu took their stance with there hands behind their backs and in a perfect line, starting with Sasuke on the far right and ending with Kakashi on the far left. Naruto was on Sasukes right.

"Um... yes. Hello, my name is R-remus Lupin, I am terribly sorry for startling you, I guess Dumbledoor got his moneys worth." Lupin said as he eyed the four, unmoving, masked Men/woman. "And I apologize that I am late. I had a...run in with a certain dog." Lupin smiled scratching the back of his head.

'Man, this guys excuses are worse then Kakashi's on a good day.' Naruto thought.

'_I liked the one when he said that he got attacked by a dolphin.'_ Kyuubi snickered in his corner.

"That's quite alright, we just got here. Now would you please bring us to this 'Diagon Ally'?" Sakura said with a smile in her voice, but she didn't move an inch from her spot on Kakashi's left.

"Yes, yes, we shall get to that very soon. But first can I get your names please?" he asked politely waving his hand slightly in the air as if to encourage them. "it is only polite to receive ones name after giving your own."

The man in the raven mask stepped up first. "I am to be known as Sasuke , my field name is Karasu, which you shall call me when I am in uniform. I am the captain of ANBU squad 3. My teammate-" Sasuke said tilting his head in the fox masked mans direction "and I will be the defense against the dark arts teachers." Sasuke said without emotion in his voice, the voice of a true killer. His tone made Lupin shiver and want to take a step away from him, but he knew that this man wouldn't kill him for he was on the same side as Sasuke's employer, or at least he hoped he wouldn't kill him.

"I'm Naruto! Feild name Kitsune. Second in command, and I will also be doing the defense against the dark arts position." Naruto said bowing low from his position next to Sasuke.

"Sakura, I am Neko, I am a medical personal, and will be working with a Pomfry-senpai, In the hospital wing." Sakura spoke bowing as well. This girl made Lupin less nervous around the other guards but only a little.

But then he jumped when the last guard spoke with a deeper voice then the rest.

"Kakashi, known as Inu, team tracker. And eldest of the group. I will be doing the care of magical creatures course." Kakashi said bowing slightly less then the others.

Lupin took a good look at the four who would be in charge of protecting the school and help in the fight against the dark lord. 'I am just glade these people, if I can even call them that, are on our side.' Remus thought to himself.

"Now that introductions are done let us check in and get your bags in you rooms, you each have your own. After you are settled we can get your shopping done and then the rest of the time is yours. Just find me down here in two days at 8 O'clock sharp and we will travel by another portkey."

He led them up to the counter. "Tom, I need the keys for the party from Konhai Konokad- Konohagakaru." Lupin said squinting as he read off a piece of paper that then burst into flames and the ashes fell to the floor. "Wha-?" Lupin asked shocked. "Standard procedure when handling our name outside of our countries boundaries." Naruto said.

"Kono place huh, ye ones with 'da fu'ny name. Can I offer ye some pea soup b'fo ye head off ta bed?" Tom asked with a smirk on his crooked face.

"Um..." Naruto asked as he backed away after grabbing his key.

"Make sure ya eat it 'afor it eats ye!" he called after the group as they made their way up the stairs and dropped off their stuff in their rooms.

"_I think we should henge when we go out today don't you agree Sasuke-san_." Kakashi advised as his flipped a page in his little orange book.

"_Hai, I do, but we shall not need it once we enter the school grounds." _He replied as he brought his hands togther

"Henge!" the three said at the same time as their appearances changed with the smoke. When it cleared three normal looking teens appeared in the spot where the cloaked ANBU once were.

Sasuke had left his hair the same but had it in less of a duck-tail position and more in a straight down drowned rat form. His eyes changed from black to a green and a pair of black glasses occupied his face. He had on a pair of black jet-jean pants with a single chain going from one belt buckle to the other. He had on a dark blue sleeveless high collar shirt, and a long black high collar jacket that reached to his knees. On his hands he had on blue fingerless gloves with a metal rectangle on the top of his hand. He also had on a cross chain necklace that had the Uchiha symbol as a charm. Sasuke "Hn'd" and stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the others.

"Very emo Teme." Naruto snickered. He had changed his hair to a fiery red color, and his eyes to a hazel. He had a pair of brown pants on and a red short sleeved shirt under a black blazer and had a red and black scarf around his neck. Naruto gave a big smile as he fiddled with a kuni in his hand. They all looked like they were twelve again.

And lastly was Sakura who had changed her hair to blond and in a tight bun at the back of her head. A pink and white flower clip resided on the side of her head. Her nails were painted a dark red color.

She had on a pink shirt with the word 'love' written in different languages all over her shirt, she had a light blue jacket over that and a pair of slightly ripped jeans hung on her hips covering part of her high heeled shoes on her feet. They looked like the pair Tsunade always wears. Sakura smiled and cocked her head to the side in a cute pose and smiled at her caption and her old sensie.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said as Naruto and Sakura began to grab some old brown cloaks that were in the closet and put them on over their new forms.

"Henge!" Kakashi said lazily brining his hands together and smoke filled the room once again to surround the man. When it cleared there stood Kakashi with white hair still, but it looked a little more gray. He had a pair of blue jeans with a royal blue long sleeved shirt with a long dark blood red scarf covering half of his face. He to grabbed an old worn cloak and tied it around his face.

"Alright lets go." Sasuke said as they disappeared from the room in less then a second.

Back by the fireplace in the main floor the four ANBU now disguised wizards under old wool coats waited patiently for their guide to show up. "_So what is this place we are going exactly?"_ Naruto asked from his laying spot on the fireplace mantle.

"_It's a magical market place, dobe." _Sasuke said as he took a seat on a table stool. Just then Lupin walked in wearing wearing a long royal blue velvet cloak with silver lining the bottom. He looked around and then stood by the stairs.

"_Um..." _Naruto mumbled as he saw Remus just standing there in the middle of the room, looking around confusedly.

"Lupin?" Sakura asked as she walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder making him jump slightly.

"Um. Yes? Im sorry, but do I know you?" he asked nervously.

Sasuke sighed. "We changed our appearance to blend in more until we get to Hogwarts, then we will show our true forms, but only when we are teaching." Kakashi whispered as he suddenly 'aporated' next to Remus' side.

Lupin jumped at the sudden movement. "Oh? Like a polyjuice potion?" he asked taking in the sight of their new looks. "In a way yes." Sakura said as he pulled on Narutos leg as she passed, making him fall and hit the floor, hard. "_Ow, damn Sakura that hurt, and how did you know what that potion of polyjuice was?"_ Naruto asked jogging after her.

"_I, unlike you, read up on the different types of medicines before we came." _Their conversation was cut short when Lupin spoke. "Now fallow me into the back."

They walked behind the bar and walked out a door into a dead end ally in silence, but it was brought to an end when Kakashi decided to ask the question that both he and Naruto were thinking. "My friend, why is it that you smell of wolf?"

Lupins hand froze on the brick wall in front of him where he was tracing some cracks in the brick. The door to the pub already closed behind them, making the question hang in the air.

He was bathed in the light of a crescent moon that hung high in the sky,

"What did you say? I'm sorry I'm hard of hearing as of late." Lupin said nervously, still not looking at the people behind him

"Wolf, he said you smelled of wolf." Sasuke said from in front of Naruto.

"Oh why would you say that? I guess you wouldn't be a good tracker if you couldn't tell." Lupin said softly as he glanced at Kakashi who just gave him one of his smiles and his 'U' upside down eyes.

"He wasn't the only one to notice. When we first got here I smelled you also." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Tell me why exactly?"

"You too!? Well, I should not be surprised either at the fact that you all found out with only a few minutes of knowing me. Sadly to say-" Lupin said in a voice less then normal toned "-I am a werewolf. I was bitten as a small child. Thus the wolf smell." Lupin said deflated not looking up to see their faces.

"And was that what you were talking about when you said 'dog problem'?" Kakashi asked as he stood off to the side Remus turned around to look at him with confusion, then realization and a dark blush dawned on his features.

"Uh...acutely no." Remus said embarrassedly as he turned back to the brick was in front of him.

"_Ohhh.._" Sakura said slyly and grinned at this new information and strummed her fingers together. Naruto began to slowly inch away from the girl, knowing that it was not safe to venture into thought about what the female was plotting when it came to gossip information. '_Probably another werewolf_.' Kyuubi commented.

'Kyuubi? Where the hell have you been for the last couple hours? I haven't heard a peep from you since before the mission when we stopped by the Uchiha complex to get some ramen with Sasuke.' Naruto said as he went into his head and found himself in a huge room that had a gigantic cage on the hole southern side of the room. Inside was an evenly as large orange fox.

'_I just talked with you not long ago. Or are you that stupid_?' Kyuubi said as he laid his great head upon his paws.

'Hurting, helping, guess which one you are? Anyway what do you want, you rarely speak to me on a mission, unless your horny. Or if we are with Sasuke' Naruto thought

'_Oh, yes, when he came out to great us in only a towel. I wanted to rut with him all the way into the house.' _Kyuubi thought dirtily as he gave Naruto a mental picture of a dripping wet, and panting Sasuke leaning against the door frame to his room with an evil glint in his eye and ragging hard on under an orange towel that was hanging dangerously on his hips. Naruto felt a twinge in his member.

'Gah! NO! Ever since we got together you have been hornier then a fourteen year old male!'

'_Well, when you were a fourteen old male, all you did was do that stupid henge of a woman! What a way to meet GAY guys then getting their attention with a FEMALE' _Kyuubi yelled in his head and mentally rolled his eyes.

'Hey, I was stuck with Ero-sennin for two and a half years ok? I didn't have time, I was training so I could get Sasuke back!'

'_Exacly, you were with that pervert, you could have gotten laid any time you wanted, hell he had at least three women with him when ever you guys stopped for the night. Not my fault you never got any tail, or in your case taken any tail. But now that you got that Uchiha kid back from the snake bastard, your ass is his. Just be glade for that' _Kyuubi snickered.

Naruto just blushed the thought process currently going on in his head.

"-yway, here we are." Lupin said trying to sound more cheerful as he hit the bricks with a broken cane on a trash can and the bricks began to move to form the entrance to Diagon Ally.

"First I think we should go to the bank and exchange you money." Lupin said as he led the way down the busy market place where wizards and witches alike were laughing and buying things.

**Bored-counts-as-line-brake-dont-want-to-type-out-Grinn-Gots-make-it-up-your-self-ha-ha-**

After they walked out of the creepy little goblin hole as Naruto dubbed it, and Lupin led the way on the old dirt path to the wand shop.

The bell chimed and they filed into the small shop. "Ollivander?" Lupin called to the rows and rows of dusty box covered shelves.

"Yes, I was wondering who's strange magic that was that I felt a while ago. And who might ye be?" Ollivander said as he climbed down from a shelf in the back.

"Some new people to the wizarding word come to get some wands." Remus said as Ollivander walked up to Sasuke and looked the mask in the eye.

"Wha' strange looking 'Peoples' ye got her' Lupin. Not up to no good I hope?"

"No, no just need some wands." Remus persuaded.

"And what happened to your old ones?" he asked suspiciously. "Broken, had a little run in with some wanabe death eaters on the way here." Kakashi said as he patted Sasuke and Naruto on the head. "These two got a little to...into the fight, and ended up breaking them." Kakashi said as Sasuke gave him the coldest glare he could muster, but he was ignored. Oh was Kakashi going to get it when they got alone.

"Fine, which is your wand hand boy?" The old man asked as he stared at the dark teen in front of him.

Sasuke just looked at him through the white mask and said nothing.

"Left hand or right hand?" Ollivander asked annoyed waving his hand around.

Sasuke held out his right hand. "Yes, yes I see. One second." he said as he went into the back. Movement could be heard and shuffling of feet. "Alright, try this." he said handing Sasuke a wand.

It was a 10 inch Seeder wood, with the feather of a griffen. He just stood there looking at the wand, and then looked up at the man.

"Well give it a wave." Ollivander said and shook his head. 'You would think hes never held a wand before.' Ollivander mused in his head.

And so he did. A giant blast of air came out, knocking him back a step or two. Now any good ninja like Kakashi or Sakura would be able to dodge such a slow moving attack, but Naruto is not Kakashi or Sakura. He, who was standing in front of the glass was thrown right through it and into the street by the wind current. Sasuke looked at the spot where the blonde had been and currently was and then back to the wand.

"I think I found my wand Lupin-san." Sasuke said as the shop owner was running around looking for a new box.

"I must certainly think not! Try this own." he said as he grabbed the wand and put the new one in his hand.

"Holy shit! Do that again!" Naruto yelled as he popped up from the ground as passer byers jumped at the sudden movement and some glanced at him and then going on their marry little meaningless way. "_Naruto get your fat ass in here_!" Sakura yelled from inside the shop. Sasuke was on his second wand and it seemed to like him for the fact that when he cut it through the hair a green mist filled his arm and turned into a snake that slithered up his wrist, around his forearm around his neck and then vanished. Ollivander was a little shocked and horrified at the display but he said it had chosen him, so he bought it. It was a 12 inch Gray Wood with a fang of a basilisk's for its core. The poison from the fang would help well in using curses.

Sakura was next, hers was easy, she found it on the first try. It was a 9 inch Hollie Amber with the essence of a sakura petal that was found in the nest egg of a phoenix.

"Ok, Naruto you're next." Lupin said, a lot more comfortable with the guards in their different form.

"Yes! Dattebayo." Naruto said as he ran up to Ollivander. 'What did he just say?' Lupin thought and sweat dropped at the boys enthusiasm. 'Are they really guards? He sure gets into character.'

Naruto grabbed the wand in his hand and started to brandish it like it was stuck to his palm. Suddenly a stream of icy water sprang out and wet the crotch of Kakashis pants who was standing in front of him not really paying attention to what was happening.

Kakashi looked down at the wet spot. "Ok, now even I think that, that is stupid, and not funny." Kakashi said as he gathered a tiny amount of chakra into his palm to create heat and brought his hand to his crotch in hopes of drying it faster.

"Um... I can.." Lupin began but then shut his mouth when Kakashi gave him a smutty look that said -Please-will-you?-. Needless to say Lupin back away.

"Ok, so that is not the one, how about this?" Naruto was then handed a 12 inch wand. That one was a dud. It took about 5 more wands, a change in hair color for Sakura, a flaming pants of Remus, and a hole or two in the wall to find the perfect wan. Ollivandor then wandered into the back for about two minutes and a few crashes later came back out. He looked at Naruto then brought out a dusty old box with the Kenji for 'seal' on the top. "now this is a wand that was surprisingly made not in London but in an eastern wizardry town and was sent to me as a present from one of my dear now desist friends." The old man said as he held out the open box for the blonde to take. As soon as Narutos hand clutched the small fragment of wood he suddenly began to glow a eerie reddish and orangish color that would have matched his hair color at the time.

'_Kittttt.' _Kyuubi said in warning as his body seemed to grow warmer with each passing second.

The wand then burst into a white flame and the fire lapped at the shelves around them. 'It, it feels like my chakra is being sucked into this wand thing. What the fuck?' Naruto asked himself forgetting that Kyuubi was an occupant of his mind.

'_I don't know, but I would be careful about how much you put in that thing.'_Kyuubi warned, but did Naruto listen, well what do you think?

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled as he tested a little more chakra into the wand and was violently shoved backwards out the window engulfed in orange flames.

"Uff-da" Naruto coughed as he landed on the same spot as before. Naruto just laid there for a bit trying to get his body back to normal, but then he noticed he was laying in a street and he could hear people talking rapidly around him. 'Shiiiiitt.' Naruto thought.

"Eh, Harry look at that funny looking kid! Thats the second time I've seen him fly out of Ollivanders in ten minutes!" some red head laughed to his black haired friend, who was standing next to our 'fallen hero'

"Oh! Ronald! Don't be so mean! I am so sorry about my friend-" the girl shot the other boy a glare. "Are you ok?" the bushy haired nice looking girl said as she bent down to help him up.

"Uh...yeah." Naruto said not to sure what to say to the girl. Little confused still from the fall Naruto kinda spaced out. '_Kit! Shes talking to you pay attention!' _Kyuubi yelled in his head.

"Oh, sorry. What did you say?" Naruto asked embarrassed as he looked around and saw that there were three other boys and a redheaded girl.

"I said, I am Hermione Granger, this is Ronald and Ginny Weasly, that's Neville Longbottom, and Harry Potter." Hermione said as he nodded to each of her friends.

'_Harry Potter Kit, isn't that the boy we're supposed to protect at the school?' _Kyuubi asked form inside his cage. 'Yeah, but I don't think he is in any danger at the time. I'll put a bushin on him later.' '_Well, thats all good, but they are looking at you like a psycho cause they asked you, your name and you have yet to answer them.'_

"What!" Naruto asked shocked and angry.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione asked taken back a bit.

"Nothing, just talking to the old fox that lives in my head." Naruto said without thinking.

"I'm sorry what?" Harry asked confused at the statement.

"Never mind. I'm uh...Gaara, Gaara, Shukaku." Naruto said thinking quickly back to when he had saved Gaara from Akatsuki, which he remembered due to the red bangs he saw on the two siblings.

"What?" Nevill asked confused too. "My name, that's my name. Gaara."

"Are you Swedish or something? I heard there girls were hot, so are you?"

'WTF? Is this guy retarded?' Naruto thought to himself. "Um, no I'm not." Naruto replied scratching the back of his head.

An awkward silence filled in. '_Might as well take this time to set your clone on him before he leaves.' _Kyuubi yawned. 'Fine, Henge!' Naruto thought in his mind. A huge puff of smoke came out of nowhere making Harry Ron Hermione Ginny and Neville start a coughing fit and jump back in surprise. 'Henge!' Naruto thought again as the replica of himself changed into a flee and jumped onto Harry's jacket. 'If anything happens by bushine will let me know and we can be there in an instant, the plus side is we can get his exact position too.' Naruto thought to himself as he smirked at the old fox for his cleverness. '_Smart kit, but how are you going to explain the smoke?'_ "Kuso." Naruto swore out loud as the smoke dissolved in the open space Harry looked at him.

"What the hell?" Ron yelled as he rubbed his eyes. "Sorry, new wand." Naruto said holding up his wand in defense.

"Did you break your old one or something?" Harry asked rubbing the dust and smoke from his glasses.

"Well, ugh-" "Dobe!" came a sharp reply from the door to the shop. All six (including Naruto) of them looked up to see, what most girls, including Ginny and Hermione, would call a sex god. Dark hair, green eyes, sexy body. One might think Harry Potter, but this guy seemed to have a air of dominance around him that demanded respect and sex.

"Came out here to make sure you didn't incinerate yourself. Looks like I wasn't lucky enough" Sasuke said leaning against the door on a very tempting position.

"Holy Merlins left sagy breast- he looks like Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Ronald! Language!" Hermione exclaimed slightly disturbed at the analogy he used. But she was also in disbelief. Harry too was shocked at the resemblance, it was uncanny, even down to the saddened eyes, but this guys seemed to be a little more colder, meaner, filled with hatred, and death, maybe worse things have happened to him, maybe hes seen harder times in his life, or maybe someone spiked my pumpkin juice at the pub. Yeah, but it was the last one. Think it was that girl with the braid at the counter she kept staring at me. Yeah, probably the her she was close to my drink before it was brought over. Hmm...what was I thinking about again?' he thought to himself as he checked his forehead for a fever.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted looking up at his friend. "We got all we need, and paid, lets go." Sasuke said as the blonde leaped up to tackle Sasuke to the ground in a very unANBUish way, but Sasuke ducked and Naruto ended up flying head first over the ducked heads of Kakashi and Sakura into the store.

The golden trio plus two stood agaped as the blonde boy came running out and tried to tackle Sasuke again but was caught by the shirt caller and was hung in the air then set back down.

"Well, umm….. we have to go. Mum must be wondering where we are." Ron said, getting uncomfortable by the second with the two.

"Ok, by!" Naruto said cheerily and waved to them and jump on Sasuke pushing him to the ground.

"Dobe, get off.." Sasuke said pushing him slightly.

"No!" Naruto yelled and then glomped him to the ground again.

"If you don't get off I cant guarantee there wont be any profanity." Sasuke said as Naruto licked his nose.

"Get up you two your making a scene." Sakura said as she grabbed both boys and dragged them to their feet. Kakashi was already walking away with his little orange book in hand.

After the glomping phase, a pinch to the butt, a quick make out session behind a book store, getting hexed by a mother and two snickering sons, a lecture from Kakashi about PDA, another lecture from Sasuke about him being caption, a wack to the head by Ichi Ichi Paradise, an uncomfortable walk with Lupin who showed up after apologizing to the book store keeper, another make out session behind a rob store, a punch through an ice cream stand run by a bunch of Gnomes wearing a cloak, courtesy of Sakura, a missing Ichi Ichi Romance novel, a bloody nose, Hengeing into older forms of the forms they were in, and then they were all inside a robe shop.

"So, what fabrics would you be needing today Mr. Lupin?" A petite woman asked as she saw the small crowed walk in, some with bruises on their faces.

"Just looking for some new robes Ramida." Lupin greeted her with warm smile. "Not up to no good I hope." she said waving her hand behind her as she went into the back to get some fabric.

"No! Why is everyone thinking we are up to no good? I cant show a couple of new faces around without the entire community thinking their death eaters or something?"

"Well are they?" she asked.

"NO!" Lupin said exasperated and fell back onto a chair in the corner of the shop that had a window over looking the bustling streets if Diagon ally. "You seem tired. Having trouble with work?" she asked as she went about behind her counter for a tap measure.

"No, alls good as far as I know. But how is business doing?" and the short conversation went on.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto whispered as the seamstress was talking to Lupin.

"What dobe?" Sasuke mocked his whisper from his spot on the windowsill looking out at the street. Naruto glared.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to have a tea party inside my head with the fox. But if you don't want to..." Naruto said waving around Kakashis missing Ichi Ichi book.

"Tea party?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as the book.

"Sarcasm my dear seme." Naruto smirked as he held the dirty book in one hand. "Well, I don't know about that, I mean I enjoy the male sex but even I think a tea party is a little too gay for my standards." Sasuke said irking Naruto even more.

"I mean SEX!" Naruto yelled to his smirking boyfriend.

-Ping- Silence rang throughout the small shop. Narutos eyes bugged and a light blush covered his cheeks and he clamped a hand over his mouth and slumped when he noticed that everyone in the robe store, including another group of students, was staring at him. He quickly shoved the Pervert book into Sasuke mouth to supposedly keep his hands clean from getting in trouble.

"Kakashi, Sasukes eating your books." Naruto whined pointing at Sasuke, hoping to distract the people from his outburst. Didn't work.

"Congratulations on the word sex, didn't know you could read, now stop eating my book Sasuke." Kakashi complemented and grabbed the book from Sasukes mouth, wapped him on the head, then put it in his borrowed robe pocket, then took it out on second thought and wandered away reading it.

"Ok, next!" the clerk proclaimed just as Sakura walked out wearing a set dark red robes. It had a few sakura petals fallen on the back..

'When did she go in?' Sasuke asked himself as his uke jumped up and down. "Me!" Naruto said as he grabbed the woman's wrist and threw her into the back and dove in after her.

"Well, that was different." Sakura said as she flaunted her new robes, and Lupin had aporated the old robes back to their rooms when they first entered.

A few curses, and pin pricks later, Naruto came out wearing a dark blue colored robes. On the back corner of the robe there was a sitting fox. On the stomach of the fox was a light blue swirl. The robed hugged his curves when it was tied, and of course, it was tied. Ramida was so very good at her job.

"_Sexy_." Sasuke said as he licked his lips at the delicious bundle of current redheadedness infront of him. 'Prefer the blonde.' Sasuke thought to himself.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he sauntered towards the mirror swinging his hips in a way that would make any gay man drool, and there were some gay kids in that shop staring at him. Surprised? I was.

"Nice." Sakura said sarcastically to her once blonde friend. "Shut up, 'sakura' girl." Naruto sniggered. And Sakura huffed and crossed her arms and then got an idea and threw her arm around Sasukes neck and got really close to his ear, and licked the rim. Naruto bristled.

"Oh, but Sasuke never want me to shut up does he?" Sakura batted her eyelashes fakely at the raven who smirked at her and wrapped his arm around her waist and spun her around into Naruto.

"Shut up, both of you." Sasuke said as he walked into the back, and the lady followed him, and checked out his ass.

"Oh, lighten up Sasuke, we are!" Sakura called after him as she shoved Naruto playfully in the chest. Sasuke just gave a 'hn' and disappeared into the shadows.

"Who shoved a wand up his ass?" Sakura asked, and then laughed at her own joke.

"So that's what's up there?" Naruto pondered bringing a hand to his face in a thinking pose.

"Well, its obviously not your dick." Kakashi called randomly next to Lupin on the windowsill, to which Remus blushed like a schoolgirl caught in the boys bathroom on first day for freshmen year.

"Ok, is it 'Pick on Naruto day' and no one told be!?" Naruto asked the heavens.

"Yes!" both Sakura and Sasuke yelled at once, Sasuke a little more muffled from being in the back.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled and fell face down on the floor in defeat.

"Nobody loves me, everybody hates me, I guess I'll go eat mud." Naruto slowly sang to himself.

"Naruto, your getting creepy again. Why don't you talk to _yourself_ for a while, or something?" Sakura asked, emphasizing the word 'yourself'.

"Oh! Ok!" Naruto chimed and then went into the cage in his mind to annoy the hell out of Kyuubi.

"Does he do that a lot?" Lupin asked cautiously as he leaned over Kakashi's shoulder, who promptly ignored him and kept reading.

"Yeah, he does. It keeps him sane. Well sane enough" Kakashi said as he flipped a page in his porno-novel. Dirty man in public no less.

"But that can't be good for his mental health, can it?" Lupin asked worriedly.

"Lupin, we are guards, mercenaries, assassins, killers. You _have _to have something wrong in your psyche to be a killer 24/7/365." Kakashi said looking up from his book, it looked a little scary since his scarf was still covering his face.

"We are hired by you, or at least by your headmaster. Our health should be of no concern for you. If something is wrong, Sakura, our medic here, will fix it. We are here to help, not hinder you with our pity mental problems. Besides, you shouldn't care what happens to us, we are only tools. That is the way of the Ninja. What goes on in our mind should not concern you, as long as you keep to the contract your headmaster signed weeks ago."

"But there must be one sane person in your position." Lupin urged bringing his hand to cover his mouth so that their discussion wouldn't be overheard easily.

"There was, but he's dead now. Got himself killed, he did, because he was soft. You can't be normal and be able to tune out the screams, the cries, the blood, and the god awful pleading, of all the people you were hired to kill and still be able to sleep at night. If you put compassion into what you do, and show mercy, in that one moment you of weakness, the one time you let your guard down and don't finish what you were sent to do, You.Will.Get.Killed."

Lupin paled. 'What type of people do that for a living?' Lupin asked himself as he looked over at Sakura and seeing her and Naruto play fighting, then Sasuke came out and smacked the boy on the top of his head with his fist and then Sakura lightly smack him in the arm. "These kids? There so young and are in a position of death? That is unheard of, that is suicide, that is-" "the way of the shinobi." Kakashi finished as he looked over at Sasuke who had a pair of dark blue robes with a snake coiled on the back and the Uchiha symbol on its head. "We learn at a young age what we will be, and what the job will demand of us in the position when we are older. For the life expectancy of someone in out position is not long so it is taught early on. I think it would be best if we finish this conversation at the school, with the headmaster and all." Kakashi said getting up and walking to the other room to get his robes.

"What a strange boy, wouldn't let me touch his left arm. I don't trust him." Kakashi heard that Ramida lady or what ever her name was, say quietly to another woman in the shop. "I hope he's not a death eater. He's making them so young nowadays you know." Kakashi sighed and walked through the curtain intent on ignoring their gosip.

"_Whats up with Kakashi-sensie_?" Naruto asked once he got out from under Sakura and Sasuke when they randomly decided to tackle Naruto who started to talk about how he should be caption and make Sasuke his butt slave, needless to say Sakura was sitting on his head and Sasuke on his ass.

"_Cant hear you from under Sakuras round ass_." Sasuke laughed in his special Uchiha way which is a snigger.

"_You be glade you_ _your gay, or I would take that as sexual harassment, and Tsunade says if the boys do that then I have the right to kick them through a wall." _Sakura said with a smile but didn't move from Narutos head.

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he bucked Sasuke off, but Sakura held fast and ended up sitting on Narutos shoulders, thank god for high ceilings, and the sometimes educated giants who come in to the store.

"Naruto put me down." Sakura said calmly from her spot on his shoulders.

"Nah, I like you up there, then I don't have to see your face." Sakura hit him on the head.

She started to laugh when he turned around fast. "_Naruto_!" she yelled as he began to walk around the shop normally and randomly stop to look at a piece of fabric on the wall.

Sasuke was walking with him and even showed him a piece and made Naruto bend over, Sakura almost fell off when he did.

"_Gah_!"

'Its so hard to think of these kids as killers, they don't even look like they would be out of Hogwarts yet, if they were in the wizarding world.' Remus thought as he saw Naruto talking with one of the Weasely twins who had come in to buy a pair of bright orange robes, Naruto dumped Sakura off his shoulders, into Sasukes arms who was behind him, Sakura gladly kicked Narutos ass with her foot and got out of Sasukes snickering arms. Naruto seemed to be very interested in a decoy detonator that was twitching in Fred/Georges hand. Sakura waked him on the head again, and then went to talk with Sasuke, or talk to Sasuke, depending on how you look at hit. But Lupin was then was brought back to the cruel reality when Kakashi came out wearing a black robe, on his back was a electric blue ball of lightening sat proudly on the middle.

Sasuke looked up from his teasing of the fox-vessel to see that his ex-sensie was done with gathering his robes.

He sobered up faster then Naruto could run to a ramen on all you can eat for a buck, day.

"Are we done?" he asked, standing in a erect position. "Yes, lets go." Kakashi said with a smile and they walked around a bit on their own, Lupin saying something about having to find someone named 'Black,' or white, or someone with a color name.

It was now time to leave for the school. The four were all packed up had there items on the train and were watching the students climb aboard, from the safety of the shadows they waited and watched, keeping an eye on their charge as he walked with his friends.

"Kitsune to Karasu. All clear." Naruto said over the neck microphone he had his mask on, and was wearing full ANBU gear, and a black cloak covering the top of his head.

"Good. Meet onboard. Over." came the scratchy reply. In a split second Naruto had vanished from his spot on the ledge of the train station high window above the train. A small thunk was heard on the trains roof as Naruto jumped off and swung into an empty train compartment.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside-**

"Did you hear that?" Harry asked Ron as they walked down the train isle looking for a open car at the end of the train.

"Hear what?" Ron asked opening the door and seeing as it was empty, sat while Hermione shut the door behind her friends. "Nothing." Harry mumbled as he sat next to his red headed friend.

A couple of minutes later the door to the car opened and in came four new and strange looking wizards to Harrys perspective. Then again all wizards dress weird so hes not one to judge. They were wearing robes that weren't all black like most and had dramatically different hair colors. The four sat down, opposite Harry Ron and Hermione.

"Um... hi?" Ron asked as he spied the one with white hair pull out an orange book. "We were just looking for a compartment to sit in. All the adult ones are full." the eldest of the four Kakashi said.

"We are the new teachers here." Naruto chirped.

"Teachers?" Hermione asked raising a calculating eye brow at the appearance of the young group. Neither group said a world as the train pulled away from the station and began to gain speed.

A couple minutes of awkward silence passed. 'What is with this guy?' Harry asked as he stared at the dark haired man in front of him who seemed to be in a trance looking out of the train window. Suddenly Sasuke snapped his head to the door and looked at his for a second. "I'll be right back." the black haired man said as he got up to leave, the blonde man also soon left.

Another awkward silence fell in the car. Sakura was looking out the window from Sasukes old spot while Kakashi had his porn.

Hermione deciding to break the silence finally started conversation. "So where are you all from? What are you teaching?"

"Japan. Were only here for this year." Sakura said with a smile, which could be heard in her melody of a voice.

"Thats far. What made you come here?" she asked a little nosy.

"Well, you could say that were new to the teaching business and it was kinda assigned to us." Sakura said shrugging.

'Well thats not a complete lie.' Kakashi said blushing sightly as he read a dirty sentence in his book, but it went unnoticed.

Harry seemed to be the only one, besides Kakashi, not paying attention to the conversation.

'What was with that dark haired guy?' Harry thought to himself as he looked out the sliding glass compartment door. 

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sasuke and Naruto**

"_So Teme, what do you think of the boy?"_ Naruto asked in Japanese walking down the slightly shaking train knowing that know one else could speak it on the train.

"_Considering we only got to see him for a few minutes before these guys showed up" _Sasuke said as he pushed the dead corpse of a hooded man into a bag, sealed it with a seal and put it next to his trunk in the trunk car and labled it professor Sasuke_, "He seemed to be quiet. He kept looking at me though. Otherwise he's fine. Well have Sakura do an atopsy when we get to the castle to see who this guy was. And Why dobe?" _Sasuke asked walking out of the compartment and opening the door to an empty car.

"_No reason. Hey Teme look at that kid! His hair is blonder then that guy, whats his name? Tobi's partner. Deidara!" _Naruto said pointing at a bleach blonde kid flirting with another student

"_Whoa, it is. Creepy." _Sasuke said looking at the strange haired boy in black and green robes disappear into another car. He seemed to leaving from the direction that their car had been.

"_Lets go inside." _Naruto said pushing Sasuke inside an open cart behind them and closing the door.

"Feisty are we?" Sasuke said seductively and crashed his lips to the boy's in front of him.

"Mmm, Sasuke that rob hides you hard on very well." Naruto said pressing his body to the one infront of him so he could feel the growing erection of the older boy.

"Yeah, thats what I love about this outfit, other than to show off your sexy curves." Sasuke purred into his lovers ear and ran a hand down to Narutos ass.

Their cloaks were forgotten onto the carpeted floor as the fell onto the seat still kissing.

Sasuke was below Naruto as he ravished his mouth.

Licking the roof of Narutos mouth Sasuke had one hand behind the blondes head while the other roamed his 'territory' AKA Narutos ass, Chest and nipples.

Sasuke smirked when he heard the fox 'Eep!' When he grabbed 'it'.

"no, Sasuke, stop I don't think we can do 'that' here, we're on a train with underage kids no less!" Naruto said pulling himself up so his chest was no longer resting on Sasukes panting one, but he didn't get off him either.

"So? I think these rooms are sound proof." Sasuke said with a whine evident in his sexy voice.

"No, stop, when we get to the school we can. For now lets just..." Naruto said leaning back down.

"Fine. Have it your way." Sasuke said as he shoved his tongue into the younger mouth, tasting the roof of it and then running his tongue over a pointed fang.

Naruto began to moan when Sasuke decided to suck on his lower lip.

"Sassuukke." Naruto half whined as he began to get up.

"Come on dobe, we got to get back to the others." Sasuke said with a sexy smirk on his face as he say the blondes discomfort.

"Sasuke, you know I hate it when you do that!" Naruto said getting off the seat.

"I know. But thats how I know you'll stay with me later." Sasuke chuckled and walked out the door.

Naruto just 'harumffed' and followed him carrying his own 'pride and glory'

'Damn him!' Naruto thought as he crossed his arms and walked back to the room with the others.

Thank god for the robes to hide boners.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Yeah! I really didn't think I would be able to update this! Hura! And shit! Ok so I guess some people will have to re-read my story cause I might do some major changes like changing masks from other chapters cause I see I have missed some stuff. But I shall work on fixing the next chapter and having it posted by hopefully tomorrow or Wednesday. Hope you like please give your thoughts on the changes and anything you want to happen to our lovely people!**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	2. Dinner interuptions

Disclaimer: I own nada, not even a beta

**Disclaimer:** I own nada, not even a beta. -cries!-

**Ok for some reason the stupid thing is saying my disclaimer twice!** **and only after its posted so don't complain about it being doubled.**

You read about all these terrorists--most of them came here legally, but they hung around on these expired visas, some for as long as 10-15 years.

Now, compare that to Blockbuster; you are two days late with a video and those people are all over you. Let's put Blockbuster in charge of immigration.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The two gathered in silence outside of the train watching the clouds go by in the dark orange and yellow sky above them.

"_Good news is I don't sense anything, and my snakes have not reported any suspicious activity like the ones before. You_?" Sasuke asked as he stood on the train roof. _"I don't smell anything but pubescent teens. Kyuubi's got nothing either. Better get back before hell brakes loose._" Naruto smiled and dangled his feel from the train and then swung himself in and on top of the ceiling silently as a group of second year hufflepuffs walked by and disappeared into a loud chattering girl filled car at the other end and shut the shaking door. "clear." Naruto said as Sasuke appeared at his side. They both dropped down from the ceiling and began to walk back to where their target Harry was staying.

Walking back into the compartment Sasuke first saw Kakashi glaring at the burnett girl across from him. And the girl looked a little nervous. Putting two and two together, Sasuke found out that Kakashi was pissed because of her. Wow such a great observer.

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he moved passed Sasuke and into the compartment to see what the hold up was for entering.

"That woman, if I can even call her that, said that I smell like wet dog, and then she had the nerve to tell me off just because I was taking the job of one of her friends." Kakashi said without his book out, which we all no is not good. Sasuke gave an exasperated sigh at his overreacting ex-sensei.

"Well, no _Professor _all I said was there was a strong scent of wet dog in the area and that when you mentioned your position I commented on how I knew the person who had that job last year." Hermione said a little miffed at how her words were twisted.

It appeared that the other two boys were not even part of the conversation, it looked like they were having a good discussion considering the fact that the red head was waving his arms around like a mad man.

"Apparently we have a new Defense the dark arts teacher, who is going to be leaving before the end of the year. What do you think they'll get fired for? Working for the dark lord, or being a fake teacher?" Ron said in a rude voice to Harry who laughed slightly.

Now both Sasuke and Naruto were kinda miffed, well only Naruto, Sasuke could care less at this boy. "I don't know, I think I'm a fair enough teacher at the job, how about you?" Naruto asked Sasuke loud enough for the two boys to hear. Both blushed when they heard this.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was now night and the train had come to a halt.

The four ANBU teachers had left Harry's side to leave the train and get aware of their surroundings. And since they still needed to keep tabs on Harry, Kakashi Naruto Sasuke and Sakura each quick did a substitution clone jutsu of themselves to trail after Harry.

The ANBUS weren't as amazed as some of the students for they had read up on this place and the magic for a good month or so. So this was nothing new to the shinobi.

"Exactly how do we get there?" clone-Naruto asked rhetorically, jetting his thumb in the direction of the huge castle in the distance not expecting an answer from his right. Or an answer from the rude red head he met on the train or an answer at all.

"By those of course." Ron said confused to why the teachers didn't even know that, pointing to carriages that seem to be pulling themselves to ninety percent of the population of the school including some teachers .

"What kind of horses are these, I don't believe I have ever seen such... morbid looking creatures, besides Sasuke here." Clone-Kakashi said as he got into a carriage with the others. He as well as his former students had been assigned to ride in this cart. Carriage number 13, funny eh? The same one as Harry Ron and Hermione.

Clone-Sasuke just snorted at the comment but otherwise said nothing and climbed in after his favorite blonde fuck toy.

"You can see those?" Hermione asked surprised at the question.

"Yes, I can" clone-Kakashi said still in a bad mood about what she said about him and dogs, I mean he's a little sensitive about it in his own way.

"Same." Clone-Sasuke said nodding in agreement as he sat down, he still had his Uchiha death-I-don't-want-to-be-here glare on his face as he answered.

"So, you are not familiar with the horses? But you are working here are you not? And w-" she went on with her questions.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Sasuke-clones point of view.**

'That weird fluffy headed girl keeps staring at me, she is asking too many questions. I just want to get to that damn castle so I can be with Naruto_.' _I moved his left leg slightly over the other one. He then caught Harry glancing at his left arm. I put my hand over it in unconsciously and then saw that the boy's eyes widen in shock and then diverted his eyes. 'Shit, that cant be good.' I immediately released my arm and went back to staring out the window. "Kuso."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside the Castle with the real ANBU**

The four were standing on a grand stair case looking up at the moving stairs above them. They had switched in their ANBU uniforms masks and black silk cloaks covering the tops of their heads. Sakura had to change the apperance of her hair from a bright pink to a soft red to keep suspicion away if met with students in the form, though all she came across was an old silver tabby cat.

"Whoa, look at this thing. Its eyes are glowing!" Naruto yelled.

"That's cause it's a cat _baka_" Sakura said hitting him on the head with the blunt end of her katana.

"No! its eyes are a glowing green! And its getting bigger! AHH BAKENEKO!" **(1)** Naruto yelled as the tabby morphed into an old Woman with emerald green robes and square glasses on her face were the markings on the cat were.

"Well! Its always nice to see I can get a reaction still. And you four must be the guards?" the woman asked.

"my name is Minerva McGonigal. I am the deputy headmistress, pleasure to make your acquaintance." The woman said with a nod.

"We are Inu, Karasu, Neko and Kitsune, the guards as you have guessed from our appearance. Would you happen to know where the headmaster would be at this time, headmistress?" Kakashi asked with his devilish smile in his voice that made the professor ruffle her feathers slightly.

"He shall be here soon, I just spoke with him a moment ago and he should be coming through that corridor in a moment if you would like to wait. And please excuess me I must attend to the first years who shall be arriving shortly. Goodbye" with that the strange emerald woman left.

Walking down the old stone corridor they came across a room filled with a great deal of multi level stairs all moving in different directions at once.

"Wow." Sakura said amazed at the sight.

They were all in aw at the magic and chakra flowing all around them. "Bet-cha i could jump from the top of the stairs and make it down in five seconds." Of course in a situation such as this magical place Naruto would say that. Hecraned his neck up and back to see how many flights there were and to see if he could make it when a voice spoke out.

"I would prefer that you wouldn't. We don't need any unnecessary deaths now adays do we." A kindly looking old man wearing a dark midnight blue robe, giant black hat and half moon spectacles said from behind them half cast in the shadow of a headless statue of a night.

"And you can put those away for now for I am no enemy" The man said as Sasuke and Kakashi moved their hands to reveal sharp as hell Kuni's sticking from the edges of their fingers and put them back into their holsters. Sakura moved her wrist to show five senbons glinting in the dim torch light, and disappeared into her pink hair bun. Naruto had eight shurikun in his hand ready to throw but reluctantly stashed them into a pocket of his uniform.

"I am the headmaster here and I think it be best if we should introduce ourselves back in my office were peeping ears cannot be seen or listen in on, and danger wouldn't be a paranoia." The headmaster said as the weapons were still in mind.

"It never hurts to be prepared, does it Headmaster-sama." Sasuke said bowing and the other three did as well.

"Please, call me Dumbledore. And welcome to Hogwarts!"

'_Cheery much_?' Kyuubi thought.

**Normal view no time laps, clones**

"Why? Is that weird or something to see these horses?" clone-Kakashi asked coking his head to the side once the girl had stopped talking about horses and some other crap the reall Sasuke or clone-Sasuke could care less about.

"Well yes, you can only see those horses if you have witnessed a death." Harry said now joining in on the conversation. He was a little worried that guy was supposed to be taking care of dangerous deadly and sometimes bloodthirsty creatures didn't know about the horses, for what else would he not know about.

"Really death? Have you seen anyone die I suppose?" clone-Naruto asked as he looked right into the eye of Ron. Surprised Ron blinked and fell back against the seat as the carriage hit a pump in the dirt road. "M-me? Bloody hell no. I cant see the horses" Ron croaked out.

"They seem to be a sign of death. Are they a rare breed?" Sakura asked looking out the black carriage window at the swishing tail of what she guessed was a horse as it swatted away what looked like an enlarged firefly with four tails with a orange ball on the end.

"Yes, they are very special breed of horse that lives only in-" Hermione began but was interrupted from her animal history lessen by Harry.

"So you have any of you seen someone die?" Harry asked very bluntly and so unlike himself. Hermione gasped and glared at him. "Harry!" "They did Hermione." Ron said

At that comment clone-Sasuke eyes darkened and he turned his head down slightly so that his bangs were covering his face in a shadow in the already dimly lit carriage. Clone-Kakashi just closed his eyes and took a deep breath and turned by to his book.

Clone-Naruto sensing his boyfriend's, and teacher's discomfort, decided to change the subject to the castles history, to which Hermione was more than delighted to explain.

Man now clone-Naruto really didn't like this girl. She talked too much. Naruto winced on the inside, but was glade the subject changed, but he wished he could disappear in a cloud of smoke and be done.

But the dark expression that clone-Sasuke had didn't get past Harry, but he was smart enough to kept his mouth shut. He would find out latter about this silent teacher later.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The carriage came to a halt and they exited and began to walk up the path to the castle, the four kept little farther back then the rest of the kids.

Inside the castle the clones and real ninjas met up, and the clones vanished and the events of what happened returned to the originals and they changed there clothes quietly again. They began to walk down the hall and caught up with the students in time so no one noticed they absence.

Naruto fell into step with Sasuke. _"You ok?" _Naruto asked as he grabbed for Sasukes hand to try and comfort him.

_"Yeah." _Sasuke reassured nodding towards the demon vessel. He then snapped his head up at a random ghost who floated by overhead. He squeezed Narutos hand when the apparition was out of sight.

'_So strange that they have __Goryo's _**(2) **_run free in the school_.' Kyuubi said as it vanished.

They came around a corner in the giant maze of a castle to barely see around a staircase what looked like a small group of really young looking kids in the black school robes standing around another stair case in front of a old woman in emerald green dress. "_Hey its that deputy headmistress, McGonigal_." Sakura said as she saw her take out a list and a hat from her tobes.

"_Must be the first years, for the seniors graduate every year._" Kakashi said as he spotted them. The large doors berond them opened and the ANBU parted from the student body and were now walking with the teachers up to the main table and sat down on the far end. They watched as students took their seats, or went to other tables to talk to friends in other houses who they haven't seen over the summer to catch up on things before having to sit down.

The first years came in and were sorted, which was pretty amazing for Naruto who was staring at the hat the whole time when it sang and placed people into their houses. He was just amazed that a hat could talk, and sing no less.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and nodded his head in the direction of the hat, but Sasuke's eyes were already red and looking into the hats Chakra (magic) system.

"_Seems that there is a magic ring around the brim of the hat that has a certain amount of Chakra in it allowing the object to move. Much like Diedara's clay, but with more of a personality." _Sasuke said as he switched off his Sharingan.

"Talk about personification." Naruto laughed as food appeared on his plat. A couple minutes into the meal after the new first years got sorted into houses and sat down the guy with the big beard stood up. AKA Dumbledore, but bearded guy worked for Naruto too.

-Cling-

-Cling-

-Cling-

"Attention students." the boisterous voice of the headmaster Albus Dumbledor broke through the chattering hall. All the students silenced and looked up at the man.

'Amazing on how well trained they are. Now if only Iruka had that power when we were in school.' Naruto mused to himself with a smile as he looked down the table to take in what the other teachers looked like and to get their profile for when he would patrol that night. His gaze stopped shortly when it came to a man at the end of the table by the old woman known as McGonigal. It appeared to be a giant. Naruto coughed slightly and nudged Sasuke in the side with his elbo. "Hey teme look at that daidarabotchi **(3)** I think hes the one the kid harry was-" he didn't get to hi and bit into a strip of chicken he had on his fork, but then he felt a slight pressure on a certain spot on his being, more specifically his crotch. The chicken fell from his mouth, but went unnoticed because the attention was on Albus.

Naruto glanced down, ignoring the speech the old dude was saying something about not going into the woods, but his mind was a bit preoccupied with the pale hand going further up his thy.

He looked over to see a smirk on the Uchiha's face next to him. 'That little teme. Hes not even looking at me!' Naruto thought with a playful grin plastered on his cute face.

Sasukes hand began to make small circles on the cloth above Narutos crotch. Still not looking at the blonde. 'Oh, he's good. Using the table cloth as a shield to abuse me?' Naruto thought with an impressed smirk on his face for the ingenious mind of his lover.

Then Sasuke squeezed when he got to a certain spot he knew would get a reaction from his friend. And thus the little action made Naruto jump up from his seat in surprise.

"Uhh...hi?" Naruto said scratching the back of his head as all eyes went on him.

Kakashi snickered at him behind his clothed mask.

Sakura just glared at him, but it failed because of the smirk on her face for she saw a slight but barley noticeable bulge under his cloak. Only she would notice, her being a advanced nurse. And the fact that Sasuke always did that when there was a table cloth and he was sitting next to Naruto.

He didn't care if it was in public, or in the safety of the Uchiha mansion or Uzimaki house hold. Sasuke just loved to torture his blonde friend. And it greatly amused Sakura her being the one to hook them up and all at last years Christmas party.

'And they thought that the sex pill me and Tsunade made would never come in handy.' Sakura thought to herself as she looked around the room at the shocked expressions on the faces of pre pubescent children.

'I love eating with those two.' Kakashi said as he made a mental note to tell Jiraiya about this, he was being paid for this stuff.. Jiraiya was starting a YAOI book, besides that's were he got the money from, so he and the others could go shopping.

'Hey might as well make some cash while I'm here.' Kakashi thought as he slipped down his mask and inhaled his food before anyone got out of the daze.

The Headmaster had stopped rambling and looked at the blonde, and so did the rest of the school along with the teachers. Naruto had a very dark blush on his face as he bowed and sat down again.

"Oh Yes, thank you Professor Uzimaki! I almost forgot, we have some new staff this year. All the way from Asia we have miss Sakura who is going to be added onto our medical staff in the hospital wing to help with the nurse shortage this year." Sakura stood up smiled bowed and sat back down.

"Is she really from Asia, she has pink hair, and what's with that blonde guy? They look our age." these were the thoughts coming from the students.

"Next it Professor Kakashi, he will be taking over as care of magical creatures." Kakashi stood bowed a straight bow and sat back down. Then something new, this year we will be having two defense against the dark arts teachers instead of one for the reason that they shall show more physical ways in defense against the dark arts. Combat so to speak" The headmaster began.

"Naruto and Sasuke." he then raised his hand and motioned them to stand.

All the students gasped as the new teachers stood, mainly because of how handsome they were, and beautiful in Sakura's case.

Ok, ok. All the girls gasped at the extremely handsome Uchiha, and his hotteness. And the fact that Kakashi had his head band over his eye and still had on his cloth mask added to his mysterious allure. And Kakashi to this day, swears that he saw one girl faint and have an orgasm at the same time at the sight of the youngest Uchiha. Disturbing eh?

A bunch of the girls screamed in delight at the new teachers. Sasuke just winced and the same thought penetrated Sasuke and Naruto's mind at the same time 'Crap! Sasuke fan club!'

"Yes, and we shall be getting a second care for magical creatures Iruka." Dumbledor said as Iruka walked in.

'IRUKA!?' Kakashi screamed in his head as the object of his affection walked in wearing a brown cloak and smiling up at the staff table.

'This was not spoken of when we received the mission.' Sasuke thought as his ex-sensai walked closer.

"Iruka!" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke then pulled him down and said "_Dobe shut it! We don't need any more attention to ourselves. We'll talked to him after dinner_."

"And also in the medical field, Gaara."

"Gaara!" that one was Sakura as she saw her boyfriend walk up behind Iruka. He was wearing a sandy red cloak. He had the 'I'm going to kill you if you look at me.' look on his face, but that face meant he was content. He only was himself around people he knew. The rest were dead bodies to him.

"_I don't understand, why would they be here? Does Tsunade not believe that we have the capability to complete this mission on our own?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"_There must be a reason that Gaara is here as well_." Naruto replied

"Bloody hell. These teachers look like they just got out of a crazy house, or whatever muggles call them." Ron said as he saw the murderous glare 'Gaara' sent him.

"Its going to be an interesting year." Hermione said. Harry only nodded in agreement.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

It was to the middle of dinner, Sakura was talking with Gaara who was sitting next to her about why they were there. On the other side of her was Snape who was looking at her chest who knew? I thought he was Asexual shows what you know.

Gaara gave him a death glare and a small growl, courtesy of Shukaku and then Snape snapped his head forward and began to eat his food but still glared at the redhead every now and then.

"_So Gaara, why are you and Iruka-sensai here? Our mission has only just begun. Did Tsunade have that little faith in Sasuke?"_ Sakura asked saddened.

"_No. She has complete faith in the Uchiha. But she thought it wise to have Iruka come and assist Kakashi-senpia because of the simple job assigned to him"_ Gaara said as he poked at his own chicken breast.

"_and you? Why would the Kazekage be here_?"

"_Temari thought that the demands for being the leader of the Sand village were getting overwhelming for me and thought it best that I went on a little vacation to relieve my stress by going on a mission and to kill when appropriate. So she made a deal with you Hokage and allowed me to join on the mission with you_." Gaara said and leaned back in his chair. He speaks more when with people he trusts now then he did two years ago.

"_Who is watching the school for Iruka?" "Ibiki it." Gaara flinched at the name and so did Sakura. "I feel bad for the kids."_

"_And on a happy note, who is watching Suna?"_ Sakura asked taking a sip from her goblet.

"_Kankuro."_ Gaara said simply. And the two began to talk about other things relating his position of power over Suna.

"_Hey Kakashi_." Iruka said nodding slightly to the door "_You see what I saw_?"

Kakashi removed his eyes from visually rapping Iruka and looked at the door.

"_I know_." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto and Sasuke lazily, and then back to rapping Iruka with his eyes. "They'll get it."

"_Kakashi stop that! And quit using that Sharingon. I know when you _use it even if its under that headband of yours!" Iruka said as he blushed.

Kakashi just smiled under his mask.

'Oh I cant wait until I can remove them.' Kakashi thought as he looked at his boyfriends pants.

"_Think they noticed_?" Sakura whispered, leaning over to Gaaras ear, and nodding.

"I think so." Gaara said as he saw Narutos head turn up to where Gaara and Kakashi were looking at.

All of a sudden the song _'Baby got back' _started playing in the back of Kakashis head. He started bobbing slightly. "Ok, now your scaring me." Iruka said scooting away slightly and watched what would happen.

Now tonight was the night when the students would truly learned to respect their new defense against the dark arts teachers. Naruto suddenly stood up from the table and walked quickly to the back door going on the sides of the tables as not to be noticed.

Some students stared at him, but most just thought he was constipated and had to go.

What they didn't know was that Naruto could eat a femur and shit it out like it was bread the next day. Visual right? So yeah, Naruto left.

Sasuke got up too and followed through the door. A few of the students were now concerned because their favorite hot silent new teacher left but they didn't voice it.

"Things are about to get very interesting around here." Kakashi said as his eyes narrowed to the front doors. "What are you talking about old man?" Snape said as he looked over Sakura and Gaara.

"Hey, where are the two others?" He didn't get an answer, mainly because of Kakashi holding in his anger for being called, yet again, an old man.

'For Gods sake! Im 29' Kakashi screamed in his mind.

Then Iruka nudged him in the ribs and he smiled.

Suddenly the sky above the table turned black as all the candles in the room seemed to be blown out at once. All the students screamed as the doors burst open and in came a couple of dementors.

The air around Harry literally went cold as 'it' made its slow glide over to the Griffindor table. Noone could see a thing as the creatures moved about the tables. You would only know when it passed you.

'What the hell?! How did dementors get in here?!' Harry thought as he went to grab his wand but was interrupted by the new teacher. Just as the death creatures were about to suck up some soles from people a loud shout of "Chidori!"Sasuke yelled as birds chirping could be heard as a dark white/grey and black ball of energy was released from behind and killed the dementor instantly in a swirl of black and gray matter.

The students gasped as the dementer fell to the floor unmoving. It gave one final hiss before it dissolved into the stone floor.

"Show off." Naruto mumbled as he pointed his wand and did a one handed hand sign under his rob/cape and used his chakra as a transfer to the jutsu into his wand and then out it.

"Resengan!" he yelled and killed the other dementor right through the hooded skull. Girls cheered for the new Defense against the dark arts teacher did a really cool move in their opinion.

There was still one left unknown to the two boys and it snuck up on Sasuke and began to suck his happy thoughts away from him."AHH!" Sasuke cried as his mind was put to torture on the day of his worst memory. And we all know what that was. His eyes flashed a glowing red for a few seconds before it disappeared . You could see it clearly cause that was one of the only things illuminating in the whole room.

He quickly dispatched a Kuni to the head of the beast. It screamed in pain and fell to the floor as a paper bomb was thrust into its robes blowing it up dead to the floor. "_Sasuke are you ok?_" Naruto asked in Japanese quietly, walking over to Sasuke who held his head in the palm of his hand. He was standing but two feet from where Harry and Ron were sitting, Hermione across from them.

"Yeah, I've been through worse. That was a wet dream compared to what _he _did to me." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Harry's ears picked up on another thing on this silent teacher.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**shape-shifting cat**

**a vengeful spirit, or phost**

**a giant responsible for creating many geographical features in Japan**

**I got a list of mythical stuff from japan so I shall be more informed! Yeah! I kinda wanted for this chappy to go a little longer but oh well. And guess what! I created the perfect pet for Sasssuukkeee! Yeah!**

**Why is it that if someone tells you that there are 1 billion stars in  
the universe you will believe them but if they tell you a wall has  
wet paint you will have to touch it to be sure?**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	3. Meeting Jatai and detention

Disclaimer: This is awesome

**Disclaimer: This is awesome! I am updating twice in one day! Soon ill have a new chappy up! And I own nothing! Maybe this weird paper clip dude on the bottom right of my scream that's asking me if I want help taking over the world…**

**Ok your gonna have to re-read this whole chapter cause I made a HUGE story changing (or almost) change so you have to read! Thank you**

_**Blah**_**- Snake language**

**Why is it that when You're driving and looking for an address, You turn down the volume of the radio?**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

The headmaster stood up and waved his wand making all the lights burn on. The great hall was lit once again to show scorch marks on the group where there once was dementors.

Kakashi looked about the room to make sure that it was secure when for the first time noticed the four different banners.

"_So this is how they distinguish their teams. And they only have four squads huh_?" Kakashi said out loud leaning back in his chair.

Iruka just looked at him like he was on crack, which he most likely was..

"_Yeah, they explained that when the first year students were sorted. Weren't you paying attention Kakashi-sensei_?" Iruka asked as he looked over at the older male.

"Sorry, but your cute little ass distracted me from paying attention to what the old man was saying." Kakashi said wiggling an eyebrow. The only one visible.

'I'm brining sexy back' by Justin Timberlack starts playing in the background.

"What? I came in after that" Iruka said blushing.

"I saw you in the back with my Sharingan." Kakashi said smiling under his mask.

Iruka blushed even further "No you didn't dumbass." He said hitting him over the head with the stolen Ichi Ichi Paradise book.

But they were brought out of their thoughts when the 'Old man' as Kakashi had dubbed him raised his voice above the rest of the chattering students.

"What happened?" he asked in a booming voice to the two men standing over three scorch marks of the dementors.

He stood up from his giant mahogany chair in the middle of the long teachers table in the front of the large room. Lightening was flashing in the windows behind him, giving him a foreboding appearance.

"My apologies Headmaster, but we had sensed these creatures just a few moments ago, there were a few more outside the great hall but my associate and I took care of them instantly. These three must have snuck in while we were occupied." Sasuke said bowing and motioning to the dead bodies or rather cloaks of the dememtors with his hand. Naruto did the same. The girls had stars in their eyes at the seductive sound of Sasukes voice. The students were confused as to what they were doing.

"The hell? Are they bowing?" Ron asked in a rhetorical voice.

"Yes, they are from Japan Ronald." Hermione said shushing the boy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"It is fine. So you dispatched of them all?" Dumbledor asked confident in their skill. "Yes, they seemed to have gotten in by a telepor-I mean apparatus spell." Naruto corrected himself.

"Teleport?" Harry asked himself eyeing the new faces, still a little skeptical of the black haired man from the train.

"Might be a miss translation from their translation spell" Hermione asked looking away from the blonde teacher.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well they obviously aren't British therefore they don't speak English, so they might have had a Bilingual spell cast, or a different tongue potion made, and a misinterpretation could occur." Hermione read off from her memory.

"And where did that come from?" Ron asked dumbfounded. "Well if some of us paid attention in Potions or charms they would now that Ronald."

"Don't call me Ronald." Ron mumbled. "What was that?" Hermione said warningly. "Nothing, nothing. You look pretty today." Hermione sweat dropped. "Get a room you two." Seamus said throwing a biscuit at Ron. "Hey!" he yelled. "Ron, quiet I cant hear what Dumbledore is saying!" Ginny scolded her brother. "Why is everyone picking on me today?" Ron whined as he sunk in his seat.

"It seems that there was a breach of the school since the security has not been set up yet, we have hired some guards that will come soon enough and shall be introduced at a later date so just to be safe for now all professors please check out your specific parts of the school, Miss Sakura you can join Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing, and the rest of you please fallow your heads of house back to your dormitory." Doumbledor said motioning to the to the doors.

Some of the teachers got up to leave while other students grabbed food and stuffed it in their mouths or in their pockets and got up to leave.

Sakura just looked at Gaara and gave him a frown. Gaara just smiled back in his special was as he stood up with her.

Sakura walked out of the great hall by the back door with the insomniac. Sasuke turned on his heal and began to walk out the main door, into the hallway with the many, and I mean many, stair cases that seemed to move of their own free will.

"Teme! Wait up!" Naruto called as he sped off around a dimly lit corridor passed a couple of Slytherens who decided to ditch the rest of the people. 'Damn, why cant they stay with the group.' Naruto thought as he brought his hand together in a one handed seal when Sasuke brought his own hands together did a seal and then opened his cloak to reveal his formal yukata dress clothes that they were all wearing under their cloaks. He had on a black yukata with a silver Obi. Naruto was confused, mainly because of the dim lighting or the long journey took a toll on his mind but he could have sworn he saw the obi move, then slither, then slide off his waist and onto the floor making his yukata open slightly. Sasuke quickly closed and tied his cloak as the obi seemed to his and transform into a snake with shinny silver scales and golden eyes. **(1)**

"_Jatia, tail them and report back any suspicious activity_." Sasuke said as the snake bowed its head and slithered away into the darkness.

"Wow, when did you learn how to do that?" Narto asked as Sasuke went down the next hall.

Naruto ran after him, but he turned the corner too fast and WAM! he ran smack dap into Sakura and Gaara. Sasuke was standing next to Gaara watching the catastrophe take place.

Sakura, being the smaller of the three, was thrown back into Gaaras arms who bumped into Sasuke who caught himself on the wall, thus cutting his hand on the hard and sharp stone.

"Hey Gaara-san what are you and Iruka-sensei doing here?" Naruto asked looking up at the psycho killer with a dazed Sakura in his arms and a bleeding Sasuke behind him.

"Well, me and Iruka were getting ansy and decided a little vacation would help, so we came here."

Naruto blinked "What the hell was that sarcasm!?" Naruto yelled.

"God dammit Naruto what the hell was that?!" Sakura yelled standing up straight out of Gaaras arms to yell at the fox boy in front of her. Thus interrupting them. Naruto was confused and then remembered the great hall just moments ago. Oops, he forgot.

"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked innocently from the floor, his bright blue eyes shining in the soft flame light above them.

"You know damn well what I mean, you And Sasuke using those 'things' inside the school, and around kids no better!" Sakura yelled getting all up in his grill. "Nothing happened, where not genin anymore we can handle ourselves. So stand down" Sasuke said cooly standing up for his comrade knowing if he didn't stop it now she would only go for him next.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Harry Ron and Hermione were under the invisibility cloak that Harry now always keeps with his person at all times now that Voldemort was on the loose and close to the school. They wanted to fallow the new teachers because of a hunch that Harry had, and the other two went with it.

"What did Dumbledore say about guards?" Harry asked. "He said he hired some and they would be coming later and we would get to meet them." Hermione said as she ingargio'd the invisibility cloak so it could cover Rons hight.

"Guards, great."

"Hugh!" Hermione made a disgusted sound and jumped.

"Whats wrong?" Ron asked as he looked to were she was staring at. "Thought I saw a huge snake fallowing a couple of Slytherins." She said. You hear anything Harry?"

He closed his eyes and listened into Parsleongue.

"_Stupid green males, such idiotic minds they have. And such pathetic looking snakes__."_

"I hear something" Harry said as he dashed out from under the cloak to fallow the voice.

"_What is this? Snakes but not from my master. Speak your business or be killed."_ 'What is going on?' Harry thought as he turned a corner only to find a six foot silver lean but muscular snake rearing its narrow head at two smaller red and black snakes in the empty hall.

"_Who are you? Sent my the great master?"_ The red snake on the left asked as its twitched its limber body back and forth its tongue tasting the air around it.

"_I know not you, and my master would not have such weak snakes under his liege. Now die."_

"_You shall be killed for its two against one regardless of size. We shall kill you and report back to Nagini and master."_

"Nagini?" Harry asked as he watched the two snakes hiss at the larger one.

"Nagini? What isn't that the name of You-Know-Whos snake?" Ron asked as he and Hermione stopped next to Harry.

"Yeah, it is." The two snakes fell down dead in a bloody pile of skin and bile. The larger snake had ripped off the black snakes head and had left a two inch deep seven inch long slice along the red snake and he was also missing a good portion of its tail.

The larger snake went up to the second and said. "_Your poison is nothing to me, now tell your master this castle is under my protection now leave_." The snake swung its great tail and chucked the snake out the window into the night air.

The snake suddenly turned its great head towards the golden trio who froze and stared at it.

"_You speak my language do you not_?" the snake asked. Harry nodded his head. "_Good, I am called by my master Jatia, you have nothing to fear from me. I am a servant to my master who is protecting this school, so I am in your service and you are in my protection. What you thy name?"_ Jatia asked.

"_H-harry, Harry Potter."_ He said in a hesitant voice. Its not everyday you meet a snake that is on your side.

"_Well Harry Potter it seems we are allies. I shall see you again, though you may not see me."_ Jatia said as he slithered up the wall shocking the three students.

"_Wait! How can you do that!? And who is your master?"_ Harry shouted.

Jatia looked down before he entered the next room and said "_I am no ordinary snake. And you shall see my master soon enough, as well as my partner Myobu do not fear for we are for now on the same side. So feel at ease young child. _**(2)." **With that Jatia slithered away.

"What was that? You two were hissing at eachother like a couple of woodfolk talking politics." Ron said. Hermione just looked at him and sighed. "So what was that about, Harry?"

"He said his name was Jatia, and he and those two snakes were enemies. He is here to protect the castle and is a servant of, I am assuming, the guard at our school. He said we would meet him later."

"Apparently hes on our side?" Ron asked.

"Yeah" Harry said still dazed at the thought. "did he say anything else?" Hermione asked moving in front of him to look him straight in the eye. "He said we would meet his partner soon, and that they will be watching us even if we cant see them, but not to fear for they are on our side."

"oh, what about the teachers! They will be searching this area soon, for its transfiguration area!" Hermione said as they looked around to see that they were indeed by the animagus's room. "Lets go before McGonigal gets here!" Harry said as they through on the cloak and headed back to the great hall.

They rounded the first corner only to meet with the new female teacher and the two males they met on the train as well as the new red headed one.

"Hey, who is the red head? He has a tattoo on his forehead. Weird place for one don't you think?" Hermione asked as they got closer to the four teachers.

"I'll have to look that up latter." she said.

"Like you can read Chinese." Ron said with an exasperated sigh. "Its Japanese Ron! There is a difference in the writings." Hermione shot back "Like I care." Ron spat. "Hush, both of you, I cant hear what they are saying!" Harry hissed they both got quiet fast so they could listen to what was being transpired.

"Oh don't give me that shit. You know well you could have killed at least half of those kids if you did it wrong. What would Tsunade say if she heard that you killed a bunch of kids!? I mean heck you just got off of probation, and your still on thin ice with the elders for that crap you pulled five years ago. And you! Who is next in line!" Sakura yelled.

Now the three snooping students were confused. Who was that black haired professors really, and next in line for what for the blonde.

"Oh god. We have a criminal for a defense against the dark arts teacher, _again_." Ron said but Harry and Hermione both slapped a hand over the boys mouth as the other red headed boy looked at them, but then he turned his head back to what the pink haired girl was saying as if he didn't care they were there.

Sasukes eyes darkened. "I know Sakura, I said I was sorry. I was stupid then. I would have sold my sole to the devil to get what I had wanted. But now I don't care about the past" Sasukes bangs had shadowed his eyes, giving him a brooding look.

That was the most any of the three students had ever heard come from that professors mouth.

And Hermione was taking notes with a silence self writing pen. "What are you doing?" Ron asked confused as he looked at the moving quill.

"Getting as much info about these four as I can." Hermione said as the quill stopped to listen to what the Pink haired girl was going to say.

"Sasuke…" Sakura said sadly looking at her best friend with a horrible feeling in her stomach other wise known as being guilty for her words.

"Well fuck, it wasn't even worth it. Itachi is still alive." Sasuke grumbled.

Naruto just gave his boyfriend a sympathetic look and laid his hand against his shoulder as if to sooth him.

But Harry Hermione and Ron missed that little bit of affection because they were momentarily distracted.

All of a sudden a Poof was heard right next to Harry.

He almost screamed bloody murder but then Ron put a hand over his mouth in revenge. They like to touch too much.

"Yo." Kakashi said smiling under his mask, little orange book in hand, and dark blue cloak blowing after him showing his own red and blue Yakuta and black Obi, as he gave a three finger salute to his comrades.

"Hi." Iruka said smiling he was standing next to Kakashi. Apparently they came together

"Hey Kakashi-sensai, Iruka-sensai. Where have you two been?" Naruto asked the two men sounding suspicious.

Iruka started blushing. "Smoking pot dipshit, they was off with the other teachers. Right?" Sakura asked folding her arms. "Was off? I think you're the one smoking pot Sakura-chan." Naruto snickered and then was smacked in the back of the head and ended up crashing into the ground.

"Wicked fist man." Ron said as he rubbed the back of his own head.

"I knew it!" Naruto said jumping up off the ground sporting a nice large bump. "Thats why your always late!" but Naruto but quickly shut up when Sasuke grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back against his chest. No one noticed, or did but said nothing.

"No where, just checking out the grounds with Pakkun." Iruka said pointing to Kakashi's head, where indeed there was a cute little pug plopped down flattening his hair.

Hermione looked at him quiescently but then her eyes widened as the dog looked right at her. 'Cute!' she thought and then her eyes widened when it didn't blink.

"Hey Kakashi-sama" the dog said, which frightened the three students, for its not every day you hear a talking dog.

"You know that we got a couple of snoopers here right?" the pug asked its master as it jumped to the floor.

Kakashis grin widened behind his mask. but he didn't look up from his book.

"Yes, we just thought they would be smart enough by now to leave. I guess we are just going to give them a punishment. Naruto, would you be so kind as to locate them?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Fine, you know you guys, if we weren't teachers, and wouldn't be sent to jail. We would probably kill you for eves dropping. And man your concealing skills suck. Just because we can't see you doesn't mean we can't hear you or smell you." with that Naruto used his super speed to get behind the students and ripped off the cloak revealing three very shocked teenagers.

They all gasped at his speed, as the cloak fell from their shoulders.

"Well, well, well. Harry Ron and Hermione is it? What do we have here?" Iruka asked in his 'I'm a pissed off teacher, but holding in my anger' voice.

"Um, sorry Professor Iruka we were just, ugh…." Hermione said trying think of something smart but her thought process was cut off.

"Thats Iruka-sensei, and don't even try to lie to me. I have been a teacher for almost ten years so don't even try it!." Iruka said looking up kinda pissed at the lack of respect.

"Yeah right. Curious my ass." Sakura said folding her arms.

Gaara just raised an invisible eye brow at his girlefriend.

"Why Sakura, when did you get such a tongue?" Kakashi asked teasingly and pocked her in the stomach. She grabbed his finger popped it out and popped it back into place. "Ouch." Was all he said.

"I did when this bastard left." Sakura said pointing her thumb at Sasuke.

"HEY!" Sasuke said folding his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, I have you know." Sakura said kissing Gaaras cheek.

"I said I was sorry." Sasuke defended raising his arms to attempt to block the pink haired kunoichi from smacking him for some reason.

"I think we should go." Ron whispered to Harry. He nodded and they started walking backwards towards the main hall way and to the moving stairs and to the safety of their dorms.

'That red head is even quieter than the Emo teacher.' Harry thought as he made small steps in reverse.

"And where do you think you three are going? We may have gotten along to an extent on the train, but here we are student and teacher. Guess which one you are?" Naruto asked evilly folding his arms infront of his chest.

"Well, um… the students?" Harry began. "fifty points from Griffindor for spying on us and for your stupidity on getting caught. We have a lot of work to do here." Kakashi said snapping his book shut to give a glare through his mask.

"One Hundred!" Hermione all but screamed.

"It's the beginning of the year! The others will kill us!" Ron said with a horrified look on his face imagining just what the other Griffindors might do when hes sleeping.

Harry just stood there with the cloak in his hands wringing it and thinking over what he had heard before they were discovered, and about the snake.

'Who is I-touchy or what ever he said his name was. And why does Professor Sasuke want to kill him, and what did he do that was so bad? Was it power? and if so why couldn't he kill him or her or it, oh whatever. Damn those Japanese names I can't tell the gender of them!' Harry yelled at him self with a frown on his face.

'Harry making funny faces, they amuses me. I'll kill him.' that was Gaaras first thought when he met

Harry looking at Gaara who had a psychotic look in his eyes, stepped backwards slightly.

Kakashi noticed this and said "We could let you keep the points if Mr Potter here will serve detention with us tonight?" Kakashi asked/stated.

"What only me?" Harry asked disbelief in his voice, mostly because he wasn't paying attention and all he heard was Harry, and Serving, and us tonight.

"Yeah, why just him?" Ron asked, not disappointed at all but still concerned for his friends safety.

"Well you see, as you know we are new around here and I'm Sure that Sasuke and Naruto need some help brining in their supplies and what not, I have that big fella whats his name, Hagrid, and Iruka here to help me move in down by that womping willow, and Sakura has the handsome and ever strong Gaara and the other nurses to help her." Gaara glared a death glare at the copy ninja. "So what do you say Harry? Since the cloak is obviously is yours? Might as well take the responsibility for your actions. Plus I heard a lot of rumors about the past few years at this school. What do you say lad?" Kakashi asked holding out his hand to shake.

"Sure." Harry shook his hand and smiled glade that all he had to do was help move some crap and then he wouldn't get evil pranks pulled on him, courtesy of the Wesley brothers prank shop, man did he hate those screamers and stink bombs in his bed going off at 2 in the morning.

"Ok, then you have to serve to night and tomorrow night, by then all the 'stuff' should be there. Right Sasuke? You don't have that much" Kakashi asked smirking at the young Uchiha that he just loved to torture.

"Hn" was Sasukes reply as he walked away in the direction of their room.

Naruto sauntered after him with Harry on their tail tripping over his cloak.

"You think he'll be alright?" Hermione asked Ron forgetting that the four other teachers were behind them still.

"As long as he doesn't piss off Sasuke he should live." Iruka said with a smirk.

"Evil aren't we?" Sakura said looking at her sensei.

"I've been hanging around Kakashi too much. You should see what I did to those students back home. It almost killed them with all those after school chores." Iruka said reminiscing on his students.

"Yes, speaking of people killing when pissed off, I think we need to have a little talk with Gaara." Kakashi said and then he and Iruka were gone, pulling a very confused Sand nin and the Kazekage of suna by the scruff of his neck.

"What...?" Gaara asked because he was currently having a starring contest with Krukshanks, Hermiones cat.

"Bye!" Kakashi said as they disappeared in a poof of smoke.

And now Sakura was left with two students and standing in an empty corridor at 10 o'clock at night.

She blinked twice and then,

"Dammit! You left me AGAIN!" Sakura yelled as she stomped down the hall into the medical portion of the castle.

"Did they just apporate in the school? I think our teachers are all bloody mad." Hermione said.

Ron nodded as they made their way to the stairs and into their dorms.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Sasuke was walking quit far ahead of Harry and Naruto when he suddenly sensed another presence in the hall. He quickly ducked into an empty corridor and held out his arm. With a dull thud a six foot snake fell from the ceiling and slithered up onto his arm and looked him in the eye.

"_Master"_ it hissed. _"Jatai, what knews do you have?"_ Sasuke asked as he stepped into the shadows as Headless Nick floated by singing a folk song then went through the wall.

"_There were two ssnakess of a different sside. They came into the casstle undergroundss of their masster, I am guesssing Voldemort. They were interigated and then killed, one was left alive for a warning of what will happen if they try such lowly tactics."_ It hissed and curled the rest of its body around his arm, over his shoulders and down his waist. To a person walking by it would seem as if the snake was trying to constrict the boy and devour him. But on the contrary, the snake was in a very loose position and resting on the boys hand.

"_Anything Jatai?" _ Sasuke asked as he glanced at the hall when he heard footsteps of his friend and their charge.

"_Yess, our charge, Harry. He and two otherss a male and a female came acrosss me when I was interrogating the ssnakess. He sseemss to be able to undersstand uss. I told him I wass no enemy, that I wass here to help. He sseemed suspicious, but he agreed and let me go."_

"_Good, good. But it seems we need to set up a security system tonight. I shall call out others to scan the school and I shall inform Naruto." _

Sasuke rolled up his sleeves allowing the mark of the snake on his wrist to breath light.

"_Akamataa, I command you to come forth and breath air and to bring your children the Tsuchinnoko _**(3)**!" Sasuke said as his arm glowed a dark black color and white sparks flew and 30 brownish yellow flat bodied snakes shot out with viper venom dripping from their vangs.

"_Masster."_ They greeted with heads bowed. _"What can we do for the great master who liberated us from that demon Orochimaru?"_

"_We are forever in your debt"_ the creatures praised at once. _"Yes, and your help is always greatly appreciated. For now I need you to scout out the castle and find any intruders. If found bring to me, otherwise if they become…deceased in some way feel free to devour their flesh."_ Sasuke said as he turned back to Jatia and smacked his ring fingers and middle fingers together. Jatai then crawled around his waist tied itself in a note and returned to being an Obi. Sasuke once again closed his blue snake cloak tied it and began to walk to were his friend was.

"_Naruto, need scouts your end, make a stop and set some free. Still got the toads contract?" _Sasuke asked as they neared a staircase. "yes, Um Harry. By chance is there a bathroom nearby? I have to say your cultures food isn't quit agreeing with my stomach." Naruto asked as he held his stomach in his arms.

"Yeah just down this hall. And right there on your right." Harry said pointing to a stone entrance.

"Thanks be right out!" Naruto chirped and ran inside.

"Is he always that perky?" Harry asked as the blonde disappeared.

"You have no idea."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside the bathroom**

Naruto walked in through the small gate way in the bathroom into what looked like a medieval castle, which is was. There was a row of toilets and urinals, a large stone underground tube/pool, and a huge pillar with sinks on it. The windows were all stain glass and had magical light shining from them making their colors fill the dark room.

"_Ok, NINKO I COMAND YOU TO COME OUT!" _Naruto yelled as he rolled up his own sleeve to reveal a orange flaming fox tattoo on his upper bicep. It glowed the same color as his wand and suddenly shot forth off his arm and turned white flew around the room and then landed next to him. It was a 4 foot tall white fox with six tails and golden eyes.

"_Master!"___the fox yipped happily as it hopped around tongue hanging out. "_Yes, Ninko, its been a while." 'That dang kit! Ugh, I don't know what to do with him in my cell.'_

It turns out that the foxes that Naruto has contracts with have a tendency to stay with Kyuubi in his cage, mostly to annoy the great brute, but he like the company and theres plenty of room.

"_Master Kyuubi! How may I help?" _he barked. _"We are on a mission to protect the school as well as a certain kit here. You have seen him through my minds eye and Kyuubis. Now Sasuke has Jatai out on patrol as well as Tsuchinnoko, so I want you to find Jatai and pair up with him around the school. Got that? I shall summon others but you must know the perimeter and keep an eye out for trespassers. Now go!"_ Naruto yelled as the fox burst into a white flame rose into the air and disappeared into thin air to normal eyes, but Naruto watched him fly out the door and down the hall. "Ok, now for some little guys to sneak around. _Karogama! I command you out!" _Naruto yelled as he lifted up his other robe sleeve to reveal a toad with its legs outstretched and its mouth open to what looked like spewing oit turning into fire. It glowed a bright orange like before and forty frogs appeared before him of different color, some red,orange, green, brown, yellow, all a variety to blend in with surroundings.

"Konichiwa gaki!" Naruto heard a voice "_Gamakichi! What are you doing here_?" Naruto asked in awe as he squatted down by his friend.

"_Well you summond frogs so here I am. Glad pa didn't show up, this room is too small. So what you want I'm hungry!"_ the toad cried. Naruto dug in his robe and pulled out some bread he grabbed before he left, he was intending on eating it later but this was for a good cause.

"_I want you all to scout the whole castle and report back any suspicious activity immediately."_

"_Hai!"_ they all croaked and jumped into the sinks, tube and toilet and went into the water system of the school.

"_Hope noone has to take a leek anytime soon or their gonna get a surprise." _Naruto laughed and left the bathroom to find Sasuke with an annoyed look and a awkward looking Harry.

'_Guess you shouldn't have left them alone Gaki.'_ Kyuubi said.

"Well, lets get going!" Naruto went skipping down the dark torch lit gothic style hall in his light blue cloak flowing out showing his bright orange Yukata.

"He is very bright." Harry commented as they walked down the cobblestone floor.

"Again, you have know idea." Sasuke said and sighed.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**How come Superman could stop bullets with his chest, but always ducked when someone threw a gun at him?**

**Jatia: means ****an obi which has transformed into a snake thought the name was great.**

**Myobu: is another name for Kitsune, guess who that is, and its not Naruto**

**A snake like creature that is 80 cm long and can jump a meter high, and has a tast for Alchohol. Not sure why…**

**Wow, I tottally did not mean to have the snakes and fox, but it just came to me! So hey, I got a new characters to add in. maybe have some animal incest? (sex) ok that might be gross, but what if they were in human form and had animal features? Of course the lemon would only be once and just because I want, and don't worry if I did they would be in HUMAN FORM!! But comment and tell me yes or no and why, just to give me something to do here. Always glad to hear from the ppl.**

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


	4. Detention, and a lemon

Disclaimer: I own an I-pod, and a 4-runner, that's it

**Disclaimer: I own an I-pod, and a 4-runner, that's it, I can't even afford gas! X CrIeS X**

**Ok, so not many people (aka none) have sent in reviews on my changes which is a little sad since I have over a hundred ppl set on my stories alert list. Please if you read, review it would make the evil monkey in my closet stop eating my sox.**

Men are like parking spots, the good ones are taken and the free ones are handicapped.

**I think the worst time to have a heart attack is during a game of charades...or a game of fake heart attack.**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"I think our teachers are all bloody mad." Ron yelled as they stepped into the portrait hole and into the semi empty common room. They were lucky that the head of house was too busy trying to snatch a wizard wiz deluxe Frisbee from three seventh years to notice the two late comers.

Hermione nodded in agreement as they made their way to the stairs and into their dorms.

"I just hope that Harry will be ok." She said as she entered her room and shut the door. There was a low hiss and a small orange and yellowish snake crawled out from Rons pant leg and slithered out of the door just as the boys dormitory was shut. Thankfully Ron hadn't noticed the hitchhiker crawl on his being before.

The little snake slithered down the steps and stuck to the wall blending in with the red and gold colors of the room it snuck out of the Griffendor house and into the hallway to report the safe return of the two skipping kids. Other snakes could be seen coming out of the Griffendor room. They had all grabbed a ride onto the children and teens who didn't immediately go back to make sure no other snakes had gotten into the castle and attacked. Even though they were small they had venom that was as deadly as a viper. But if need be they could contact Jatia in a psychic mental thread that connected all the snakes thoughts to each other so one was never really alone.

On its way back to the hallway it spotted a small frog hopping down the side of the corridor. They nodded as they passed and went on their way.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**Inside the DADA room**

Outside the DADA room there were piles of boxes waiting to be brought in. It seems the house elves brought the boxes in from the train, but couldn't get into the room. Thanks to the protection spell that The Hokage asked Dumbledore to set up before their arrival to make sure that nothing would happen to the room between the summer and the arrival of the ANBU. Sasuke released the spell with a seal and opened up the door to the room.

Naruto was currently carrying a box filled with chakra maps up the stairs to the sleeping area and study when he spotted Harry outside the classroom in front of a box containing sealing scrolls and summon scrolls waving his wand and a box lifted itself into the Air. "Wingardium Leviosa." Harry said as he waved his wand and the box lifted itself.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked suddenly behind him. He had on a robe that he had bought in Diagon ally at the robe store. It was a emerald green with silver trimming much like McGonigal and went down to his ankles. He had his Yukata on still along with the Obi snake.

Harry jumped and lost his concentration due to the sudden voice of the silent teacher and dropped the box onto his foot. It landed with a crash and it spilled open and paper scrolls came rolling out.

"Um...using magic?" Harry asked unsure of the question. "…Naruto come here dobe." Sasuke yelled up the steps.

"What do you want teme?" Naruto asked annoyed as he jumped over the railing and onto the ground with little more than a twitch of the foot.

"Thats Seme to you. Now we seem to have a problem here. It seems that Harry here was using magic to lift these boxes to move them." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Thats what you say, Sas-Uke-sensei. And well that's not good." Naruto said leaning against Sasuke with his arms crossed. "What ever dobe, and you know you're the Uke." Sasuke said closing his eyes and smirking at his companion.

"But its in YOUR name." Naruto said complained at him.

"Yes, but I'm still seme. And you like it." Naruto then grumbled and walked away from the boy, and up to Harry.

'Ok, not good Professor Sasuke was talking. This is so not a good Oman' Harry thought to himself.

"Well that is not a good punishment if we let you use magic now is?" Naruto said as he grabbed Harrys wand and put it on his desk completely ignoring the fact he just dispatched and argument before Sasuke could.

"Hey! then how am I supposed move these boxes?" Harry complained as he stared longingly at this wand.

'God he is annoying.' Sasuke thought as he went to get another box.

"With your arms dumbass." Naruto said as picked up the scrolls that Harry had dropped, put them back into the box and with one arm and handed it to Harry who almost dropped it due to the weight.

"We have a lot of work to do at this school, if this, a muggle brought up student, can't even lift a little box. I mean we could do that at half his age." Naruto said.

Sasuke stayed silent and watched as the 'boy who lived' tried to walk up the stairs with a heavy object. It amused him greatly.

Harry gave up after his fifth box and sat down at the bottom of the stairs and whipped his forehead with the back of his hand.

It was only 11 pm and he still had another hour to go before it would be the next day and he would be released, and that's if he gets it done by then.

'How much stuff did they bring? I can still see a huge pile of boxes outside the door.' Harry thought to himself. Even wizards resent having to help people move.

Naruto saw him sitting down on the steps, so he put down a box Kuni's and Shuriken. "Harry get up and back to work." he said and patted him on the head. Harry glared up at his teacher.

"Professor Naruto , how strong are you?" Harry asked as he saw the large box filled with shinny objects by Narutos feet.

This surprised Naruto, and confused him on such an open and random question.

"Fairly I guess, why such a question?"

"Well, we have bad run-ins with Voldemort here at this school, and I wanted to know if were getting help or just a burden." Harry asked sitting on the box the last part he said with venom.

Naruto just glared at the boy's insolence and rudeness. He was mad. This boy, he thought that he was a burden. All his life he had to deal with people saying he was a burden and other shit as a kid so this pissed him off.

"Harry, where I come from we have people more dangerous than these dementors, and they are kids. We have people that can change bodies, people that can be stabbed in the chest and live, people that can do more amazing shit than you can dream about. And people that can kill and not get caught because of how skilled they are and how far up in the power ladder they are. Like how many people did your Voldomert kill, 12? I probably-"

"Naruto!" It was Sasuke he was standing on top of the ledge over looking them. He had a strange glint in his eye that Harry could only guess was trouble.

"Come." Sasuke said in a stern voice and turned around to disappear into the room with a swish of his cloak. Naruto knew what was going to happen next.

"I'll be right back." Naruto said with a weak smile and walked up the steps and shut the door as he and Sasuke entered the office/ bedroom.

'I hope he will be ok, I'm not sure what that teacher might be capable of.' Harry thought as he saw the old oak door swing shut behind the blonde teacher.

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

As soon as Naruto entered the bedroom Sasuke rounded him shoving him against the wall and capturing his lips with his own.

Naruto smirked and quickly got rid of the Obi that was blocking his view of Sasukes chest and threw it on the ground. His yukata pulled open now that there was nothing holding it shut and his great pecks came into view.

He then smiled against the heated kiss and he lowered himself to Sasukes lower body.

Quickly he unzipped the black material of Sasukes pants and boxers to reveal his cock.

Naruto licked his lips as lightly brushed the tip of his tongue against the tip of his cock. Sasuke had a smirk on his face and placed his hands ontop of the boys head as he made contact with the pulsing organ.

Teasingly Naruto drug his tongue up and down his shaft making Sasuke moan his name softly in pleasure which excited Narutos lower anatomy.

"Naruto." Sasuke panted as Naruto nibbled on the head of his penis.He then took Sasuke fully into his mouth and began to suck long and hard.

Sasukes head went back in sheer pleasure and his eyes closed momentarily. "Naruto." he said huskily as the said man grazed the shaft of his dick with his teeth.

Sasukes eyes began to glaze over at the sight of the blonde on his member. Naruto began to suck harder and more confidently as he heard soft breaths of air becoming harder coming from his lover.

Sasuke did all he could from bucking into Narutos small wet warm mouth that just sucked his penis like it was a chocolate ice cream bar, including the little nips to get the 'Vanilla' to come out.

Sasuke could feel the heat in his stomach intensify "Shit." Sasuke said shakily coming long and hard into Naruto's waiting mouth. Narutos name passed silently through his lips again as the boy looked him in the eye with cum all over his face.

Naruto lick up all that had missed his mouth, enjoying the salty taste of his lover.

Sasuke sat up panting as he saw Naruto slowly lick up his cum that was on the sides of his lips. Sasuke groaned as his cock started to get blood into it again.

"Damn Uzimaki." Sasuke panted out with an evil grin on his "Trying to make me cum twice just with your mouth, you should know better." he then gripped the cushions of the couch he was laying on.

"Yup!" Naruto said as he went back, but this time he played with Sasuke a little more. He brought both his hands and laid them over the hilt of his penis right by his dark hair and brought his mouth down. He sucked tip then started to move his mouth deeper, taking in more and more of Sasuke into his mouth. With each inch he took in he pulled back two, then moved down three until all of Sasuke was in Narutos throat. He did this for only a minute before his gage reflexes became annoying and he had to pull off.

"Cum now Sasuke, cum." Naruto purred. "Do you want to fuck me? Slam me into the wall and force your thick dick up my small asshole until I brake? You want to screw me into the ground until both of us cant move, or breath?" Naruto said seductively into his lovers ear. They both fell to the floor The crotch of Narutos pants brushing Sasukes still ragging hard member. They both groaned at the contact between the clothed member and the unsheathed one.

"Well, then your just gonna have to cum again." with that Naruto turned around so his asss was pressed down on top of Sasukes groin, making him groan. "You like that huh? Well I believe there is a student waiting downstairs, I'll finish up down there and let you sleep. But first." Naruto said as he slithered down to remove his pants and black Uchiha boxers that he had stolen from Sasuke about a week ago.

"Naruto, you have no idea how much I want you cute little ass right now." Sasuke said purring into the fox boys ear.

"From the look of this-" Naruto said grinding his ass against Sasukes "I believe that I can."

Sasuke then Grabbed Naruto and slammed him onto the ground and began to kiss down the boys chest.

"Sasuke." Naruto panted. "Shut up and suck." Sasuke said as he thrust two fingers at Narutos face. He smirked knowing that Naruto was tight and could only handle three, until his dick came.

"Mmm." Naruto moaned as he sucked on Sasukes fingers, lapping his tongue around the base of the finger and then playing with the sanative tips. Sasuke then removed them with a soft wet pop and then went down to Narutos opening.

"Get ready for the fuck of you life." Sasuke said as he inserted his fingers into his tight ring of muscles. Naruto winced when the fingers entered him then began to moan when Sasuke began to pump them in and out.

"Aggghhh." Naruto moaned making Sasukes dick hard.

"Cant hold it Naruto." Sasuke ground out and he removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his dick. He then slowly pushed in. Then in one swift movement he thrust in completely sheathing his dick..

"Gah!" Naruto yelled but then got used to the feeling.

"Ok, now who is Uke?" Sasuke asked as he found Narutos prostate and began to pound on it.

"I XPantX am" Naruto yelled.

"And who is Seme?" Sasuke asked/yelled.

"You are!" Naruto yelled as he was about to come. Sasuke could feel Narutos walls tighten up, and he could feel the pump of blood as it rushed to Narutos dick, and he knew the blonde was coming. With one final thrust he buried himself deep within the walls of Narutos ass.

"Sasukkkeee!" Naruto yelled as he came all over both their stomachs.

"Narutoo!" Sasuke screamed as he sent a stream of hot liquid seed up into Narutos body.

Sasuke just looked around the room as he got over his second or third orgasm and saw some pictures on the walls of Sasukes family along with pictures of Naruto and Iruka. But there was mostly pictures of Konoha. There was also a picture of Kyuubi above their bed in the next room. There was a bunch of windows around the whole round ceiling. At least 13 windows decorated the walls, yet the room was still pitched black thanks to the wonderful blanket of night.

but he was thrown from his thoughts when he felt a pressure on his lips. He looked down to see the blonde of his dreams under his still.

Naruto kissed him as Sasuke, as he removed himself from Narutos ass, quite warn out from not just sex but also the physical and mental trauma from the mission. So now here was a past out Uchiha looking very sexy on a couch without a shirt on. Now Naruto being a nineteen year old male thought up many things he could do to the boy, many of these ideas involved him being seme, but Narutos ass hurt too much, so he pulled up his pants and shirt. And he dismissed the thought of being seme for knew that would never happen, because he much preferred getting pounded into the wall, then the one pounding

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Naruto walked out of the room 2 minutes later making sure to use an ice breakers liquid ice mint or two, ok maybe 4. And his mouth was burning.

"Professor Naruto, I heard screaming is Professor Sasuke alright?" Harry asked nervously tapping a box.

'_Damn, I forgot to put up that sound proof jutsu that Jariya taught me. Fuck_' Naruto thought with a small blush, though Harry would never see it in the dark room.

"No, no everythings fine, just a little trouble with a pet in the back." Naruto lied.

"Pet?" Harry asked remembering the snake from before, 'What was its name? Jatai? Jedi or something' Harry thought. "A large snake maybe?" Harry asked.

Naruto looked at Harry with a surprised expression. 'Crap, I guess he did see Jatia' "Well, I guess that's right. How do you know?" Naruto asked. "I saw a snake in the hall and it said it was going to protect us? Are you by chance some type of guard?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"If I was a guard would I allow you to see my face, and waist my time teaching. Please im not as the Americans say, superman or anything." Naruto laughed and patted Harry on the head. "So that snake said he had friends coming to the school. What did he mean?"

"The snake said? Im sorry but our snake doesn't speak English, or Japanese or human for that matter." Naruto said as he grabbed a box.

"Im sure you have heard about my ability to speak parsolmouth from Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Well, now that you mention it yes, and no I don't know anything about 'friends of the snake' maybe he ment when the guards come. He might know them, I mean Sasuke and I were not the first masters of that snake. But anyway we should finish, its just us because Professor Sasuke had a little trouble with the snake, hes fine now, but just tired so well let him sleep so I'm just gonna put this away and then you are free to leave."

Harry nodded and then he got an evil idea. One that would help him better know the dark and silent professor Sasuke.

"Might as well make sure he doesn't work for the dark lord the snake is suspicious." Harry mumbled.

He waited until he knew that Professor Naruto was gone when he used his Oklimency

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

**With Naruto in the owlery **

Naruto walked up the long stone steps outside of the school. A soft warm breeze of summer ran through his blonde hair, a reminder that summer was still there and had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

As he walked through the stone entrance to the small outdoor room Naruto noticed a hawk in the window and walked over to it. Now the owls were getting mad at the foreign creature.

"So I guess some birds of a feather don't all flack together." Naruto laughed at his own joke.

"Hey Ninsoku, how was flight?" Naruto asked the messenger bird.

The bird gave a soft caw and made the short flight to Narutos arm. It lifted its foot with a note attached to the ankle..

It just cawed at the ANBU and stood still as Naruto untied the small white paper from its leg.

"Lets see what new updates we have?" Naruto said to the bird as he preformed the justu release on the scroll and unfolded the paper to read it.

"Blah blah blah, Iruka and Gaara coming, blah, bored Blah teacher, blah, Ibizu! Hahaha!, blah blah, behave, blah blah, thin ice Uchiha blah blah blah." it went on like this for a while.

"Well, who would have here?" Naruto said after he read the whole thing and pocketed the paper and sent the bird off back to Konoha. "Interesting." Naruto said as he stood in the middle of the owlery and looked out the window at the sky. "Things are gonna get lively already this early on."

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

Always end the name of your child with a vowel, so that when you yell the name will carry.

Ok so I will try to update more, but no one is updating which makes me cry. But if noone updates soon I will leave the story as it is and not update anyother story cause it seems people have lost interest…

**Signed**

_**-The Puppet Master**_


	5. Sasuke's dream

1**Sasukes dream. Harry currently invading it without his knowledge. **

"_Ahhh!" Harry screamed as he seemed to fall at a dangerous speed through the dark sky in a place that only Sasuke and he could see._

_Once he landed with a soft thump he got back onto his feet and looked around to see where he was._

_Harry found himself in what looked like an old village, abandoned style town._

_It seemed separated from the rest of the larger village due to huge walls surrounding some of the homes._

_There was no light anywhere except from the eery glow of the full moon above a phone poll._

_Harry had to do a double take because he could have sworn he saw someone crouching on top of the poll, but when he looked again he or she was gone and the moon was left to shin in its place. _

'_Thats weird, I don't see any lights on.' Harry thought to himself as he walked passed an electric lantern stream system that went around three connecting houses. _

'_Theres no noise, it couldn't be that late. I don't even hear any dogs barking or crickets. How creepy, what is this man dreaming?' Harry thought to himself again with a frown on his face. Looking at what appeared to be a red and white fan design on almost everything on the buildings land walls and lanterns. _

'_Isn't that the same symbol on Professor Sasukes's back?' Harry thought as he looked closer at the design._

_Just then he heard the faint sound running and panting coming from behind him. _

_He turned around to see a small dark haired boy about the age of 7 or 8 running towards him. _

_"Oh no, I'm running so late." Harry heard the boy say as he past him as if he were a ghost._

"_Finally someone is in this dream." Harry said sighing to himself._

_He decided to follow him and ran around the corner as the boy did. But then the boy came to a sudden and complete halt. _

_Confused, Harry looked up to see what the boy was looking at. _

_What he saw, know one could have prepared him for. He almost threw up. In fact he did. He turned to the side of the road and emptied his dinner onto the dirt, at the sight before him._

_Wiping his mouth he looked again more cautious this time. _

_There, in front of the small boy and himslef was a street filled with dead, bleeding, and mangled corpses. _

'_My dear god, what is happening?' Harry thought as he winced at the mangled bodies._

_"No." the boy in front of Harry said. He looked like he had gone into shock. _

_His face was a deathly pale, his eyes were wide, and his heart rate speed up greatly. _

_Harry could practically hear each strangled pump of the abused organ as it tried to get blood to his pale face._

_"What, what is this?" Harry said out loud asking a question he knew the boy couldn't answer. _

_Harry suddenly tore his eyes away from the bodies when he noticed the boy running to a huge house in the middle of the town. _

"_Wow, who lives there? Must be someone really rich or powerful." Harry said but then the boy stopped and Harry couldn't see what he was looking at._

_Harry then stop also and look over the boys shoulder at an old couple. The boy said something, but Harry missed it as he was transfixed by all the wounds on the bodies of what seemed to be from Worriers? Soldiers? Wizards? The dark lord maybe? _

_Who knew, but a few had long knives, and metal stars coming from their backs. While others just had their throats slit but no weapon was shown. _

_"Mother Father!" he heard the strange boy yell as he entered the huge house. _

_When Harry heard the boy call for his mother and father, his stomach just fell. It gave him a sick feeling. He didn't want to see this boys parents dead. He didn't want to see another child become orphans do to violence in either worlds._

_Harry ran after him zig zagging through the house.. _

_"What the hell is going on?" Harry asked as he skidded down a wooden deck inside the houses plaza. As he ran he saw a giant lake surrounded by the walls with the red and white looking fan symbols. The lake was glistening in the moon light. Harry glanced at it and could have sworn he saw it turn blood red._

_He ripped his eyes back to where he was going when he almost ran into a wall when the deck made a sudden left turn._

_The boy had stopped at the end of the board way._

_He saw the boy hesitate and then open two large doors on the end of the walk way, then disappeared inside, but before the doors shut completely behind the boy, Harry saw a two dark figures laying on the floor, along with a dark shadow of a man in the corner, in the room along with the small child. But this man had glowing red eyes, and a long sword in his hand. The moon was casting a pale light on his emotionless face, and Harry saw two long scars running down either side of the mans nose. But he couldn't get a better look on his face for the doors suddenly shut with a creak._

_Harry then made a mad dash to try and get there before they closed, but he failed._

_He came to a halt in front of the two huge wooden doors that seemed to be leading into another larger room. _

_He put his hands on the door handle and was about to open it when he heard the boy once again. _

_This time it was a mixture of scream of pain and fear. One that would make your heart stop. " "How could you do this?!" Harry heard the boy choke out from inside the room. _

_Muffled sounds were heard, and Harry guessed it was the person he was talking to. The one with the red eyes._

_Harry pressed his ear to the wood straining his hearing. Right now Harry wished he had brought with that damn extendible ear that the Weasly twins had made._

_"You Killed them! How could you?!" Harry heard what sounded like the boy, and then the distant sound of soft crying from deep inside the room was barely audible . _

_Then more soft words coming from a slightly deeper voice. Then silence, and Harry thought the boy was thinking over whatever had been said. But that thought was blown out of his mind when he heard what was said next. _

_"I'LL KILL YOU!!" the boy shouted in a fit of rage. _

_The next thing Harry heard was a loud Thunk like someone was thrown viciously to the floor and then a strangled coughing broke through the door. _

_More muffled noises, then a blood chilling scream filled Harry's ears, one that would forever be burned into his mind and haunt his dreams. He brought his hands to his ears to try and muffle the horrid sounds but it was in vain, for the sound still pierced his ear drums making them ring._

_It sounded like someone being forcefully lived through a crutasious curse, over and over and over again._

_Harrys eyes widened as he was about to burst open the door to help the little boy, wand in hand, when he was forcefully brought back to the present. _

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?" Yelled a very awake, very shirtless, and very pissed off Professor in Harrys face, holding him up by the collar of his robs.

"I-I-I,,"Harry stuttered as he looked up into the glowing red eyes of Professor Sasuke.

Harry was scared shitless, not just from what he saw in the dream, but from the fact that the teachers eyes were glowing red again.

"What the hell did you do?! Why, and how were you invading my mind?" He all but yelled at the frightened student.

"I'm sorry, I just-" Harry began but was cut off.

"You were just snooping in business not your own, again." Sasuke said letting Harry down so that the boy could stand on his own two feet. Sasuke seemed to be trying to calm himself down, by counting from 20 backwards.

"Professor I-" Harry tried to say but was interrupted again.

"Harry, you be glad if I don't expel you from this school, or worse kill you. For what you did is far from acceptable with me. But unfortunately if I did kill you I would get in trouble with

people farther up in power ladder then your dear Voldamort. So your luckey. But if you do it again, I will punish you with everything up to the extent of what is allowed at this school that is concerning punishments." Sasuke said turning on his heel and walking back up the steps to the room, he then slammed the door making the room shake slightly from the strength of the slam.

**SORRY ABOUT THE MIX UP. THE FANIFCTION THINGY FOR UPDATING HAD CHANGED SINCE I LAST BEEN ON, SO IT KEPT UPLOADING THE SAME FILE.**


	6. Who is the Uke?

"English"-Speaking

'English'- Thinking

"_Japanese_" Talking

'_Japanese_' Thinking

Special thanks to The Group Of One who is now my Beta! Claps, then gets glomped by Mel.

**A/U **- "What the Hell!?"

**Mell** - "Pay Back for tackling me off the dock!"

This was not how Sasuke wanted to wake up. He would have preferred to waking up with a certain blonde haired dobe nestled in his arms late in the morning. The sun lazily shining, not too brightly, through the window, and no creepy ninjas watching them sleep from their window with a mission in hand. But no, his waking did not consist of that fantasy, except for the 'No creepy ninja watching them sleep with a message in hand,' it was only one hour, ONE FUCKING HOUR after he fell asleep to find a sixteen year old messing around in his head. Now that would be normal cause he has had dreams of doing naughty things to Naruto when they were sixteen, and he still has them, but he prefers the slightly older Naruto, though his maturity level is still that of a 5 year old, taking every day like Christmas.

Sasuke sighed at that. 'I just hope the brat didn't see too much.' Sasuke thought as he ran one hand though his silky black hair that he still refuses to comb, and thus the name 'Duck Butt' by Naruto was born.

Sasuke groaned and fell back onto his bed to cool down from his sudden outburst at a certain annoying little fucking nosy student of his. 'Life just isn't going my way today.' Sasuke thought as he drifted from consciousness on the feathery bed underneath his tired body.

--------&--------

Back with Harry in the lower part of the DADA room.**(1)**

'What? Is that man I saw in the dream more powerful that Voldomort?' Harry asked himself as he stood on shaky knees, rooted to the spot where Sasuke had dropped him, too scared to move.

'And who was that little boy? Didn't that kid call him Hitach? Isn't that a TV or something?' Harry didn't get to finish again as the other DADA teacher, Professor Naruto, walked up to him along with, what was his name? Professor Gaara. They had just come in when they saw Sasuke throw Harry onto the ground and then storm up the steps.

"Harry, I think its best you leave now." Naruto said gently to the shaken boy, Gaara standing behind him with an emotionless face on. Mainly because it's stuck like that, like if you smile too much you face freezes.

"Professor?" Harry asked softly up at the DADA teacher. "Hn?" came his reply as Naruto and Gaara walked Harry to the door. "Who is H-hitachi? And is he more powerful than Voldemort, because Professor Sasuke said" Harry trailed off as he saw the red headed teacher staring at him as he stood in the doorway. "H-Itachi?" Gaara chuckled lightly, which cause Harry to flinch at the freaky teacher we all love out here in computer land**. (2)** They were now almost to the old wooden door that led to a dark and silent corridor in silence that the teacher seemed to prolong and only answered as Harry was standing in the door way, the moon glowing behind Professor Naruto making him seem sum-what angelic and demonic at the same time. "Harry, its not best if I told you who he was; and for power? Yes he is more powerful." with that Naruto shut the door leaving a hundred questions running through the young boys head.

"I did not expect that when I said I'd walk back with you to your room." Gaara laughed slightly as he walked over to the door on the opposite side of the room. He had gone up to the owlry to send Temari a letter asking about Suna, and a death threat to her boyfriend Shikamaru about him getting her pregnant and Gaara personally castrating him with a hot stick, when he ran into Uzimaki returning from the building he was going to. They decided to walk back to the castle together after Gaara sent his letters. They had started talking happily about the past, and Sakura having a one night stand with Ino (that Gaara had walked in on and got a nose bleed from), when they found Sasuke and Harry.

_"Well, I'm going now. I am going to be checking in with Kakashi, he and Iruka are going to be doing first guard duty tonight. You two can sleep unless we call you on the headsets that are in one of the boxes in you room. Iruka should have put it there before we left Konoha. Good night."_ With that Gaara slipped on his racoon mask and slipped from the room into the dark portrait infested hallway, where he would shoot death glares at the photos that dared to comment about the dark circles around his eyes looking like eyeliner and him being gay. He then jumped off to follow the Potter boy and make sure he got to his dormitory in one piece. Gaara jumped from stair case to moving stair case until he came to the dorm and then watched from the shadows as the Boy-who-lived went inside.

When Gaara thought it was safe he jumped off soundlessly to Iruka and Kakashis room to check in. Unfortunately their room was next to the girls washroom, and he couldn't tell the difference due to lack of sleep.

"Gah!" Gaara yelled as he was thrown from the bathroom by an invisible charm that kept males from entering. "_Ma, ma. Gaara. Thought that terrifying scream was yours,... though I never heard you scream, anyway, I could have told you that there was a charm on the bathroom. Come on it's a school of magic and teens with raging hormones_." Kakashi said grinning at the teen before him who just stared back. "_Okay...I'm just checking in. Potter is in his dormitory. You shift." _

"_Fine." _Kakashi then disappeared from sight with little more than a wink and a shortwave to the sum-what blind teen.

"Gaara? Is that you? Where did Kakashi-sensei go?" Iruka asked coming out of the portrait hole to see what the commotion was all about..

"_Patrolling the halls_." was all he said before he turned and made his way to the infirmary where his and Sakuras rooms where, making sure to steer clear of the girls bathrooms. Sometimes it sucked to be an insomniac.

--------------&-------------------

Naruto walked through the dark entry way of the classroom to the back where he knew Sasuke was.

"Sasuke, you alright?" Naruto asked knowing that the mission came before emotions, and Sasuke knew that too.

"We got a message from Konoha. I think you should read it." Naruto said in a straight voice from the doorway to the upper room.

His face softened a bit as he spotted his love laying face down on the mattress of the bed. No futons here. Only these weird beds that stick up from the ground a bit. '_Quit comfy though_.' Naruto thought as he saw Sasuke twitch and then move to get up.

He looked up from his brooding/therapy time with Mr. pillow when he felt the special chakra of his blonde affection walked in.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked in a cold voice sitting up to look at his boyfriend. To anyone else it would make them cry in fear or try to run away with fear for their lives, but Naruto knew better, and also knew exactly what to do when Sasuke got into one of his 'I'm gonna kill myself because of the stupidity of the people around me' moods. So Naruto took a deep breath, put on a smile and looked at the raven, who intern looked back but slightly tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked confusedly. The moon light filtered in through one of the small holes called windows above the bed casting Naruto into the most beautiful (Sasuke thought) creature in the world. '_The silver glow around Naruto makes him looked demonic and angelic.' Sasuke thought as a small blush cast over his cheeks_. '_And only he could pull it off.' _but Sasuke didn't get another chance to think because Naruto did the one thing, THE ONE THING, that only Naruto could do to get Sasuke to smile in one of these moments. He attacked him.

"_SUPER GLOMP_!" Naruto yelled as he launched himself at the unsuspecting Uchiha.

"Gahh!" Sasuke yelled as he was hit with a blonde ball of bouncing energy. **(3)** "_Cheer up Sunshine-teme! It's a letter from Tsunade. She sent it to us by Ninsoku_." Naruto said from his sitting position on Sasukes.

Now Sasuke was interested because Ninsoku was a specially trained hawk. He was trained by Kakashi himself in his younger years, and was currently one of the fastest carrier bird in the fire country. Not to mention the fact that Naruto was sitting on his stomach, which he couldn't breath because of.

"_It says-_" Naruto said as he pulled out the paper

"_Fox, Dog, Wolf, and Eagle. Shizune and I have done some further _

_study on that boy. We found that his parents were killed by Voldemort, as _

_you know, so we did some more in depth research on the guy because most _

_of that stuff has been floating around for years. It turns out that a couple years ago, Orochimaru had taken over his body after his battle _

_with Harry. Voldemorts, that is. Orochimaru then went back and forth between the wizarding world and our own, gaining followers from both _

_sides. We assume that he had completely taken over Voldemorts _

_mind about two years prior to when Voldemort and Harry paired off _

_in the graveyard. So I thought you should know this. Kind of killing two birds_

_with one stone huh? Well good luck on your mission, _

_I will have Kakashi send me your progress reports." _

"_Signed -Tsunade, 5th Hokage." _Naruto finished. "_Anything else_?"Sasuke asked as he tried to snatch the letter from his friend.

"_P.S. DON'T KILL ANYONE SASUKE!" _Naruto laughed as he dodged Sasukes attempt to steal his precious paper making the older boy fall to the ground in a 'Hmph.'

"Such little faith in me." Sasuke muttered grabbing the paper and folding it up and placing it on the desk next to him. "Well then, Sasuke, I guess you would have become the dark lord if you hadn't come back to Konoha " Naruto said with amusement as he performed the secret scroll burning jutsu all ANBUs must know**.(4)** The message went up in a poof of smoke, and the ashes where swept away by a single breeze, swirled around in the air, and then disappeared.

"You know Naruto, I'm starting to detest that Harry kid. He butts in way too much." Sasuke said shaking his head and putting a single calloused hand to the side of his handsome face and sighed.

"What did he do now?" Naruto whined as he sat next to Sasuke on the bed.

"I just came in when it looked like you were about to kill him." Naruto said as he took off his cloak/cape and set it down next to a broken table that had lost the fight with Sasuke when he came in, and walked through a curtain into the back room which held the bed.

"That little punk did something to me. It was like Mangekyo Sharingan. He went inside my mind, or my dream I guess." Sasuke said as he watched Naruto remove his outer vest and then his top layer to reveal one of Sasukes favorite places on Naruto.

"He was in my dream but that's just it. He was just there, he couldn't change anything or do anything. It was like he was a ghost. Just being able to see and that's it. He was just a passenger to my memories." Sasuke said as he too removed his shirt, and pants leaving him in his dark blue boxers, and laid down on the bed as he watched Naruto dig through a giant box and threw a huge chunk of meat into a cage next to the bed. A loud growl could be heard from deep inside the cage.

"Naruto where on earth did you get that meat from?" Sasuke asked as he looked at the cage, unable to see the 'pet' of Naruto's inside.

"Best not to know. Now lets go to sleep, we have to teach classes tomorrow remember?" Naruto said in a matter of fact voice as he took off his pants, leaving him in his bright orange boxers, and laid his pants next to Sasukes and snuggled up to the said boys chest. "How couldn't I. Its gonna be hell." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and kissed his head. "Lets sleep and pretend were back at the Uchiha manor, in my room. With the chains." Sasuke said with a smirk. "I always knew you were kinky." Naruto said as he closed his eyes and they both drifted into the unconscious of sleep.

---------In the Griffindor dormitory--------

Harry just stepped in through the portrait when Ron and Hermione walked up to him. "Hey Harry how did it go with the professors?" Ron asked as they made their way over to the now smouldering fire. Hermione sat down in front of the dull fire and took out a notepad and started to flip through it.

"Well, the blonde one is hyper, but scary at times. Thinks that we are all weak at this school, and the dark haired professor has a traumatized mind. He dreams of death, and that is creepy. In the dream I was in there was a boy, he was running through a dead town."

"Dead? You mean like deserted?" Ron asked.

"No, Ron. Not like deserted. Like DEAD. There were dead bodies everywhere. Then he ran into this big house and started to scream at someone named I-tachoi or Hitachi or I don't know!" Harry said deflated as he threw his arms in the air.

"What else did you see? Or was that it?" Hermione asked looking up from the paper in her hands now really interested in the conversation.

"Yes, the last part of the dream was the worst. There were screams coming from a small child, like he was being put through some sort of torture that sounded like he was living through a unforgivable curse multiple times. Those screams are gonna haunt my dreams now. Its bad enough they wear masks like the death eaters, but that!? Great, just great." Harry moaned, throwing his arms in the air again and falling back onto the couch.

"How do you know all that?" Ron asked looking freaked out by the sudden burst of information, his brain was still processing the part about traumatized teacher.

"Dream reading spell." Hermione said flipping a page.

"Well I don't trust them if they wear masks like the death eaters. Just looked what happed to Malfoys dad."

"But Ron, he was a death eater. The teachers aren't I think." Hermione said wincing as she heard Harry pop his shoulder.

"For all we know! I mean what teacher would have been put through something like that!" Ron yelled again, only to get a hand clamped over his mouth by Harry. "Shh! Do you want to wake everyone up?" Harry said angrily.

"Sorry." Ron said sitting back down next to Harry and just stared at the embers in the fire pit.

"Maybe there was a war where he was from, and that memory is trapped in his head." Harry said after a moment of silence.

"So your saying his family was killed in war?" Ron asked looking over at his friend.

"I'm not saying that, so don't go jumping to conclusions Ron. Maybe he just saw some people die, and thats why he can see the threstals."** (5)**

-Silence-

-Silence-

Ron was good and quiet now so Harry decided to strike up conversation.

"So what you got Hermione?" Harry asked looking at the book in the girls left hand that she had just picked up.

"Well, I looked up that thing on Professor Gaara's head. It says love." Hermione said as she looked up at Ron and Harry. "Wait, is he even a professor?" Harry asked.

"Um... he works in the infirmary, and so does that other girl, I don't think so. I think just Madam Sakura and Mr Gaara." Hermione answered after she thought for a bit.

"Now that's weird, the love thing, cause that guy looks crazier then Mad Eye Moody on a bad day, and thats saying something." Ron said with a shudder.

"And what about those names they were calling each other? You know teme and dobe, I also heard them talking about seme and uke. Did you get the translation book from the library?" Harry asked leaning forward to look over Hermiones shoulder to take a peek at the book she was holding, that had Japanese translations on it.

"They make books like that?" Ron asked as Hermione turned around so that the boys could look at it.

"Yes they do Ronald." she said flipping it open and started to search for the words.

"Where the bloody hell did you find that thing?" Ron asked as he saw old text on the insides of the book, which looked like scribble marks of stick characters.**(6) **

"The library, Ronald, you should go there more often, they have stuff there that might make you smart." Hermione said. Harry just snickered. 'Burn.' Harry thought but he might as well say it out loud cause neither of the other two know what that term ment.

"Seme is a general term for a partner in a Homosexual relationship who is or is intended to be predominantly a top, and/or a dominant. The equivalent for bottom is uke." Hermione read, then her face paled.

"Harry, in what context did they say this 'seme, and uke'?" Hermione asked still holding the book but with weak hands.

"Well, Professor Naruto called Professor Sasuke teme, then Sasuke said 'That's Seme to you, and then he said something about Naruto always being a dobe, but nothing about being an Uke." Harry said rubbing his chin. A couple seconds past of silence, then Ron spoke. "Ok, so one of our teachers is gay."

"Yup." Harry said staring off into space with a blank face that could rival Sai's when he was confused. "But who is Professor Sasuke's Uke?" Harry asked "Maybe the blonde teacher? Or maybe the red headed one. He does wear eyeliner so he must be gay." Ron said.

"Hachu!" Gaara sneezed as he sat in his room. "Ahh.." Gaara said as he rubbed his nose.

"You ok?" Sakura asked as she came into his room and gave him a cup of tea.

"Ahuh." Hermione said looking up teme and dobe.

"Why are we talking about the DADA teachers gay relationship and who they are doing?" Harry asked suddenly confused.

"Don't know. Anything else Hermione?" Ron asked looking at the brunet in front of him.

"When I was working up there Professor Sasuke called Naruto up into the office, they were gone for a while and I could hear screams, but when I questioned Professor Naruto about it he just said that Sasuke was dealing with his pet, and that I would meet him tomorrow." (Not that kind! Perverts)) Harry said leaning back into the chair.

"Terrifying." Hermione stated with a shocked face that there was a creature in the school that could take on a teacher, DADA one no less, and that creature was a 'pet'.

"Wonder why Professor Naruto wasn't harmed?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe there is no pet and maybe Professor Naruto is bottom. Hahaha! That's funny!" Ron said, laughing and falling out of his chair. He's too smart, so he will be ignored.

"Ok, I got teme and dobe. Teme means bastard, and dobe means loser, retard, someone slow to think." Hermione said looking up at Harry. "Sad really." Hermione said as she closed her book.

A creak was heard from up stairs. "Shh! I think we should head to bed now." Harry said as a shadow of a person came into view around the corner of the stairs.

"Ron are you gonna need these?" the voice called. It was Neville Longbotom standing there in his PJ's cause he that cool. He had a pair of Rons extra robs in his hand.

"One of the Slytherin girls set my other ones on fire... again." he said holding his up. Indeed, Neville's robs were not flame repellent, or female repellent. (Again, not that way perverts) "Either mine or your underwear for school tomorrow? You can wear mine, but make sure a house elf washes them before you give them back." Ron said as he climbed the stairs after Hermione who had chewed him out about House elf rights and all that crap.

"Night," Harry and Ron said to Hermione as they opened the door to the boys dormitory and went in. "Good night." Hermione said as she shut the girls dorm door.

Harry indeed did have vivid memories of the dead bodies scattered about him like pebbles on a river bank, and thus he did not get much sleep.

**(1) Ok I know a lil more about Harry Potter now, but not much, and my computer hates me. Damn it! Well I shall call the defense against the dark arts the DADA room, cause thats what's its called. **

**(2) Don't care if you don't like gaara I do, hes sexy. and there will be no Sakura bashing, I like her too. She WILL NOT have any feelings for Sasuke, and Sasuke WILL NOT have feelings for her, and the same goes for Naruto, on the Sakura thing. **

**(3) Thats for my cousin. we have virtual glomp contests. its fun. Shut UP I KNOW UR LAUGHING AT MY STUPIDITY!**

**(4) Don't know if there really is a scroll burning jutsu or not, don't care if there is. The reason I had it a secret one and not one that Sasuke can just do with his Kanton (or what ever, ill look it up later if I chose to use it) because some ninjas can bring the ashs together and get the note. (Don't know if they can but my story but not if they do that special jutsu)**

**(5) Is that the name of the dead horses that bring the carriages in? You know the horse/dragon/skeleton/bat thingys? If not I don't care enough to change it.**

**(6) Chibis!**


	7. Snape and his bomb shelter

1**Next Day At Breakfast.**

Harry Ron and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast. Hermione was reading up on _'Hogwarts: A history_', while Ron was deadset on seeing how many sausages he could fit into his mouth in one setting. And Harry, well he was just making gagging noises at Ron. but he then almost lost what little contents he had in his stomach when1 Ron turned and smiled at him with some meat stuck in his teeth. That was the day Harry became a vegan. Harry decided to look away from the chopped up animal that was in Rons mouth and looked up at the teachers table and was shocked to see that Professors Sasuke and Naruto hadn't shown up for breakfast yet, and it was almost time for first classes to start.

'Wonder where they are?' Harry thought to himself as he grabbed his pumpkin juice and drank the last bit of it then set it back down onto the table and got into the conversation between Seamus and Neville about potions class, and how they could get the seat in the back of the class away from the greasy haired creeper of a teacher that lurks the hallways for unsuspecting students so he could dock them points for no apparent reason other than sheer boredom, or even better, behind the pillar so that maybe Snape would ignore them. Either one works.

**With Sasuke and Naruto **

They were currently dressed in their ANBU uniforms masks and all, though Sasuke Sakura and Kakashi had all swapped masks so that they wouldn't be recognized around the school, because the golden trio had seen their masks already on the train and they decided they wanted to change. Kakashi was now wearing the dog mask, Sakura had the cat mask, and Sasuke had the raven mask.

Sasuke and Naruto had on their black cloaks over themselves do to the early winter that seemed to be effecting Hogwarts that year; so they looked like shadows because the cloaks were closed and fell all the way to the floor. The hoods were an added bones to the terrifying effect.

They each had a microphone attached to their necks in a fashion that looked like a choker, as they jumped from castle tower to castle tower as they made their final scout around Hogwarts before switching shifts with Sakura and Gaara..

"_Hey Sasuke-teme, wanna race back to the great hall_?" Naruto asked as he leaped from the very tip of the astronomy tower to the side of another window, scaring the crap out of a unsuspecting Trelony (sry cant spl) who in turn screamed her prophecy had come true and the great Fox had come to bring her to the other side of the magic world before she passed out on the floor. Passer byers just looked at her like she was a penguin on crack that was singing Jimmy crack corn. Naruto looked in the window and then started to run up the wall to get out of the view of the few people that actually went to see what had caused the divination teacher to randomly shout random things. He then jumped from an outstretched window and landed on the side of a statue of a gargoyle with its mouth open and turned towards the sky as if to howl to the moon.

"_Dobe, we have 2 minutes before we have to switch shifts with Gaara and Sakura_." Sasuke said behind the mask of a Raven as he made a long jump and landed a few feet above Naruto and his 'special' gargoyle.

The six of them had decided to take shifts every eight hours, and then separate them between the two partners so that the school will be protected at all hours, and so that if something does happen there is another allied body ready at hand, while the other four are teaching, healing, sleeping, studying, scaring the shit out of annoying students, or anything else that would pass the time on the mission.

"_So is that a yes_?" Naruto asked smirking behind his fox mask and hood and coking his head to the side causing a very cute appearance on the other wise scary face. Sasuke just grunted, and suddenly was gone in a poof of smoke. When it cleared Naruto could see that Sasuke was already at the ground and had taken off towards one of the largest buildings; The Great Hall. "_NO FAIR_!" Naruto yelled after his raven haired friend as he jumped into the air and tried to cover as much ground while sailing through the breeze.

"_Alls fair in love and war dobe_!" Sasuke called back, just as a kuni whizzed passed his head and logged itself deep into the wall behind where his head had been moments before.

"_Weapons_?" Sasuke teased as Naruto ran up next to him and stopped two feet to the right of the Kuni sticking out of the wall and dislodged it, then twirling it around his fingers in a bored manner as if it were a baton.

"_Yup, but no Sharingon_." Naruto said as he took out a couple shuriken and laced them in his fingers.

"_Then, no help from 'HIM' _." Sasuke emphasized the word 'him' as he stopped along with Naruto. "Fine." he said pouting at Sasuke, then as if someone had shot off a gun they both jump away from each other and started racing towards the great hall at speeds that would make anyone have a bad case of whiplash.

**Inside the great hall. (AGAIN!!!!!!)**

'Soooo bored. Need entertainment.' No this was not the mind of the amphiumas (sorry if its used wrong) brooding Harry Potter, but the mind of Ron Weasly. He was stuck in there because apparently a first year girl had been talking to a third year girl who, he was guessing her sister, they were talking about house elfs and who she had never seen one before and of course Hermione had to butt in to the conversation and started to rant. And too bad that Ron was sitting right next to the girls so he was stuck listening to Hermione go on and on about House elf suffrage and other crap he didn't understand.

**Harrys Point of View**

I was getting really annoyed today for two reasons. One: I haven't seen Professor Sasuke or Naruto today, and Two: Draco Malfoy kept staring at me, but not glaring he didn't seem to be listening to what ever gibberish Crabe was trying to say to him. what is he up to.

Finally getting fed up with Draco I turned to Ron "Hey lets leave, Class starts in about 30 minutes lets go back to the tower."I said as I got up to leave. Ron shot up and ran after me apparently glade to get away from the poor girls stuck to listen to Hermione. The last thing Ron and I saw of Hermione and the two girls was Hermione talking animatedly and doing some hand gestures that would appear to be imitating washing the floor with a broken back and the two girls were flinching away from her.

Out in the hallway we were about to change stair cases when all of a sudden Professor Sasuke shot down from 6 stories up and landed right next to Me with little more then a tap of his boots as they hit stone. Sasukes great black cape floated around him as if pushed by a motionless wind.

"AAHHH!" I yelled non too manly as I stumbled back as the Professor made a dash to the great hall doors, only to get punched aside by Professor Naruto, who came out of no where and Professor Sasuke ended up flying head first into the wall left of the double doors.

Both Ron and I flinched as we heard the contact of skin on rock and the sound of bones crunching. "Oh god, what kind of teachers are they bloody people?" Ron asked. "No Idea, lets get out of here." I said as Ron and I crept towards the stairs again, thats when we heard Professor Naruto talk, or would that be gloating?

"Haha, too bad teme .looks like I won." Professor Naruto laughed as he was about to step into the great hall, but then a poof was heard were Sasuke had just been. I swing my head quickly and winced expecting to see a mangled bloody corps that used to be my DADA teacher, but what I saw astounded me. For where Professor Sasuke had been, there was now a old suit of armor broken apart into many pieces. 'What the heck?' I thought as I looked back to Professor Naruto

**Normal point of view. **

"Oh, Shit." was all that Harry and Ron heard before the teacher suddenly ducked and what looked like flames shot through a window near Rons head. Both he and Harry dropped to the floor in military fashion and covered their heads with their arms. Professor Naruto shot up and jumped back a couple feet and landed on a moving staircase just as the flames burned out and turned into long thread like wires that had wrapped around Narutos form and slammed him into the stair case and wrapped around it making him unable to move. Narutos eyes widened as he remembered this trick from when he Sakura and Kakashi went to the snow country and met up with those strange ninjas with the extremely powerful chakra armor. And just like when Sasuke had trapped that woman, the threads became a blaze with a brilliant orange glow as fire shot down the oil covered string and towards Naruto. "Ahhh!" Naruto cried as the flames engulfed his body and neither Ron nor Harry could see anything.

When the flames died down there was nothing but ash. "I think I'm gonna heave!" Ron groaned as he covered his mouth his face slightly green. Harry's face paled when he couldn't find Professor Narutos body either but only the smoldering ash as their feet, but then he heard a voice somewhere to his right . "Dobe, I know your not dead." Harry gasped silently at the coldness of the voice, and spun around in hopes of catching a glimpse of his other teacher.

"Cleaver as ever, eh Sasuke-kun?" a second voice said as Professor Naruto came striding out of the shadows and walked down the hallway and began to assend the steps to three stair cases above Ron and Harry. He had used a shadow clone technic and was now standing back on the stair case. Harry saw Professor Naruto pull something out of his cloak. It looked like a sort of dagger with a piece of paper attached to the end. Naruto then wiped it out in front of him narrowly missing Harrys cheek. It struck the wall and missed hitting an unsuspecting Snape as he exited from the Great hall.

He screamed in shock as a small bomb went off next to his head, then another burst of what looked like fire balls shot from the window. He dove for cover in a broom closet to his left his cape blowing in after him. Naruto yelled as he was forced to move back as he had jumped down and made a dash for the closed doors to the dining hall. As the flames died down there in the window stood a very proud looking Professor Sasuke with his arm still raised to his mouth. He jumped down with as much ease as his clone had done and he walked through the great hall doors and stood there looking at his friend sitting like a dog on the side of the stairs so his hair was falling to the left of his face.

"Looks like I win, you have to clean up after Kakashis dogs for the next week." Professor Sasuke said shortly as Professor Naruto walked over to him. "Yeah, Yeah, keep talking Mr Avenger." he made a tug with his wrist and the door to the closet that Snape made into a bomb shelter locked with a soft click. He quickly wound the chakra string back up and stored it in a little pocket inside his cloak.

Stunned Ron and Harry just gauked at their teachers. "How did you do that?!" Ron asked/yelled.

"What? The clone, the fire, how I shut the door, or the ability to sit on the side of a wall?" Naruto said grinning his mask was away inside his cloak because he didn't want to have to switch his too if they saw it.

"All!" Ron yelled running up to them.

"Well, the clone is a simple illusionary spell, along with a Morbilicorpus, its like a combination of the two. The fire is a type of Incendio charm. The door closing was a simple chakra string,

and then for sitting on the wall, er... Stairs, thats kinda wandless magic and it takes years of training to accomplish, and one that I'm not going to be telling you how to do it." Naruto said with a cheeky smile at the two.

"What kind of wands do you have?" Harry asked randomly. **(1)**

"Well, mine is 11 inch willow wood with the fur of a fox demon in its core, Sasuke-teme here has a 12 inch **-insert snicker here- **Hollie wood with the scales of a basilisk." Naruto said pointing to his wand Sasuke just grunted in response. Harry just stared when he heard what was in Professor Sasukes wand, then his eyes widened as he saw Sasuke move his right hand over his left arm as if to cover something that was under the cloth. 'What is with this guy?' Harry asked himself as he saw that Professor Sasuke was glaring at him with a heated gaze. Harry wisely shrunk into himself. He apparently did the right thing because Sasuke had turned his gaze away from him.

"And Kakashi here-" Naruto said as he grabbed the collar of the shocked older man as he Iruka and the other two left the great hall and then pulled on it hard backwards so that he fell over onto his butt. "He has a 11 inch Seder wood with the blood of a werewolf." Naruto said grinning as Kakashi tried to pull away but it didn't work so he started to claw towards Iruka who inturn just looked disturbed as Kakashi started making fake gagging noises and raising his arms to the sky.. "Oh and Iruk has a 10 inch cherry wood with the feather of a sphinx." Naruto began. "Might as well tell you ours." Sakura said deflated. "Mines a 10 inch cherry wood too, but I have the blood of a unicorn in mine, and Gaara has 12 inch willow, rather sturdy, and has the sand from a sand demon." Sakura said as she and Gaara and the two older males poofed out of sight, while Sasuke and Naruto ran into the great hall to get some breakfast before they had to teach, and Gaara was going to be taking over first shift for guarding the castle.

"Wow, those teachers are bloody awsome! they can even apporate in school" Ron cheered, "Who's awesome? And that's impossible Ronald, noone can apporate in school. Dumbledoor himself put up that charm so that no student, or otherwise, and enter or exit Hogwarts." Hermione said coming out of the hall and Harry could see the scared looks of the first and 3rd yeared students that had Hermione going for a rant, sneak out of the room.

"Its true! I saw them apporate myself! They all just vanished like the muggles say 'Like magic' but not our magic, magic like you know is impossible?" Ron said not making any sense to Harry.

"Who exactly apporated again?" Hermione asked narrowing her eyes at Ron who was ranting about god knows what.

"The Dada teachers! They had this whole cool fight thing! First Professor Sasuke jumped down from like ten stories up! And then landed without a scratch, then Professor Naruto sucker punched him and he hit a wall then disappeared in a poof of smoke, it was a Morbilicorpus or something he said, then a huge fire blast came through that window!" Ron said excidedly and pointed to the broken window that still had some glass left on it that was melting, Hermiones eyes widened at that. "Thats not even the good part. When the flames came in they almost took Harry and I out. Professor Naruto dodged and it almost hit Snape. Hes currently locked in the broom closet, but when Harry and I looked over to Professor Naruto, he was sitting on the side of the stair case! He was stuck to it like glue." Ron said and snickered at the part about Snape.

"Well I never heard any spell that can make someone stick to a wall, but I bet there is." Hermione said as she and the boys walked away, ignoring the pounding coming from a specific broom closet. "Yeah, Professor Naruto said that it was part of Wandless magic that takes many years of training to accomplish." Harry said as he walked away with his friends to their first class.

**THAT AFTERNOON AT LUNCH**

Gaara was currently sitting on the roof of the Great hall with Sakura sitting next to him wearing the trade mark masks and cloaks. They were looking down at the students as they made their way across the cold grounds to get to the warm.

"So when do you think we should make our entrance?" Sakura asked as she laid back down against the tiled ceiling. "We can go in when those three over there get inside." Gaara said as he nodded to the three young wizard friends talking happily to each other. The red haired one must of said something rude because the only girl there, a brown haird witch, had smacked him over the head, while the other student a black haired male with glasses sighed.

"But come on they are gonna take forever to get here look how slow they are! And I want to be able to patrol the school, but we cant until we make our entrance to the school." Sakura said as she flung her arms into the air. "We also need to wait for the Bushins of the others then we can go." Gaara said as he stood up and made a couple hand signs and then six masked figures appeared. The first four had on long black capes and white masks. The first one had brown hair and a wolf mask, the second had white hair and a dog mask, the third that yellow hair and a fox mask, and the last one hair pitch black hair and a raven mask.

"Ok, Sakura if you would be so kind." Gaara said as he motioned to the clones.

"My pleaser." Sakura said as she put her hands together and closed her eyes. When she opened them she did a quick hand signal and there was another couple of poofs and where the clones of humans once were, now there was a brown wolf, a silver dog, and orange fox, and a Raven standing at the ready.

"Now its my turn." Sakura said happily as she henged herself. When the smoke cleared there stood a beautiful white cat with a bit of light red all over her body. It was so light one might think of it as Pink.

"Ok, now for the final touch." Gaara said as he henged but then there were two poofs as a racoon appeared and then a tall and very handsome man appeared. He had a almost neon blonde hair that went to his shoulders, the brightest blue eyes that were narrow like a hawks. He was about six 2 and was slightly muscular. He was wearing a long white cloak that went down to his knees, at the bottom was what looked like flames. Sakura looked up at Gaara now transformed and said "Oh, Naruto is gonna have a conniptions when he sees you."

Gaara just smiled down at the cat "I hope he likes seeing his old fathers form." Gaara said as he looked at the clone of himself in racoon form and sighed. _"Damn why did I have to look so cute?" _He grumbled as clone-gaara looked up at him with the biggest cutest eyes.

"_How the hell am I gonna strick fear into the hearts of people if I look like that!?" _Gaara yelled.

The clone-gaara just cocked his head to the side.

"Lets go" Gaara said as he poofed away, Sakura and the clones fallowing. but before the smoke cleared you could hear Sakura say sarcasticaly "Yes Arashi." **(2)**

**-------------------------------------------------------**

**1- sorry I had to put it in somewhere.**

**2- ok now Gaara is NOT Arashi! Well he only looks like Arashi. I know someone is gonna think that Gaara was Narutos father or something, but its just a henge ok Ok I just had him do a henge to look like him. It'll make sense in the next chapter alright?**


	8. The cute lil deadly animals and a plot

1**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did well there would be very grafic Sasunaru lemons in the Mangas and more DracoHarry in the movies.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Inside the Great hall**

Naruto was currently looking gloomily down at his food on his plate as Sasuke sat next to him with a scowl on his face. Only the scowl was normal for the brooding teen, but The atmosphere around Naruto concerned the older teen.

"Naruto, if you keep staring at your soup it might do a trick." Sasuke said sarcastically as he looked over at the blonde.

Naruto looked up and gave the cutest teary eyes Sasuke had ever seen, but he would rather kiss Itachi before he admitted that.

"Mah Mah, Sasuke-kun, how come Gaara and Sakura get to be introduced as the guards?" Naruto said in a winy voice as he looked up at the raven hair boy infront of him.

"Because the kids are already suspicious of us thats why." Sasuke said matter of factly and picked up his fork and stabbed a piece of chicken.

"Oh, so what do we do then, huh Sasuke, huh?" Naruto asked getting a little excited like he normally does.

"We sit here and wait for them." he said simply.

"But wont they be missed I mean since there not here and we-" Naruto was cut off as Dumbledore stood up.

"SH, dobe." Sasuke said as he looked over to the old man. Dumbledores eyes were twinkling and his dark blue robs were swaying slightly as he stood up, his pointed hat sat upon his white hair.

(1) "To our new faces welcome, and to the old welcome back. This year at Hogwarts is going to be a special one, for not only the new teachers but because we will be have some 'Special guards' here. I warn you now that these 'people' are highly dangerous assassins. The kill for money. They are more dangerous then Dementors, but they will not attack at random like dementors. But you should never offend them of cause them to think you are to do harm to them for they will kill you without mercy. There is about seven I believe though I could be wrong-" Dumbledore scratched his long white beard as some of the students got nervous looks on their faces at his carelessness.

"Blimey Harry you hear that! Assassins in the school! Killers, and Dumbledore cant even remember how many there are." Ron said waving his arms around in the air, but was shut up as Fred and Georges hands flew over his mouth as Dumbledore began to speak again.

"These 'assassins' are able to do wandless magic, and are able to transform into certain animals, not so different then our animagis can transform. So without further adu, and warning from my part," He said the last part a little softer then necessary "I would like to introduce the guards!" all of a sudden there was a loud poof and smoke filled the room. Several of the students from the Slitheren and Giffendor table began to cough, the Ravenclaws being the smart ones they are moved to the other side of their table quickly just as the pop was sounded, and the HuFfelpuffs were on the other side of the room and were just there cause no one cares for huffepuffs.

Harry coughed and waved the smoke away from his face, and just cleared his glasses just in time to see that some figures had appeared in front of the room.

The First creature to be seen seemed to be a white almost pink tinted cat. It had piercingly sapphire eyes and a small green diamond on its forhead. around its neck was what looked like to the students to be a headband protector of sorts.

It was sitting on the back of a large silver dog. The dog had a headband also, but this time it was on its head, and around its neck, and it looked like it had a long painful looking scar running from its left eye to the corner of its mouth.

Next to the dog the image of a wolf appeared. This creature was a dark brown but it had its headband around its torso, and had a scar running across its muzzle.

Then the interesting animals appeared all at once. Of course.

On the other side of the dog and cat was a fox with many tails, but it was about the size of the pink cat. On top of the fox was a black bird, maybe a raven? Starling, Then beside that was what looked like a racoon, but there was a lot of sand coming off of its fur as if it had dug its way into Hogwarts. "Strange." Harry said outloud as he craned his neck to look over the extremly tall and brad Neville Longbottom's torso.

But out of all of the creatures there the most astounding one was that there was a person who was standing next to Professor Dumbledore. It was a man, by the looks of it, someone in their late 20's or early 30's he was quiet handsome. Some of the girls were swooning over the tall musclur blond stranger standing before them.

He had on a long open white rob with what looked like red flames on the bottom. He had on a green vest and blue pants and had the same hiate on his forehead as the animals.

"This one person cant truly be the assassin Professor Dumbledor was talking about. Its only one man, and even look at his robs, who would wear something so obnoxiously bright white."

"Well you would know all about obnoxious clothing now wouldn't you Ronald." Fred said as he leaned over to his dear brother George to whisper something that Harry was guessing had something to do with fire and the new Guard and his animals.

"Ronald, white cant be bright, it's a shade." Hermione chastised as she stared up at the handsome man who was bowing to Dumbeldor, who seemed to bow back slightly.

"Ah, yes good to see you, My name is Albus Dumbledore and your name is?" Dumbledore asked already knowing the answer because he had discussed this with the ninja prior to them showing up about how they were going to be guarding the school when they are not in teacher form. (2)

"Arashi, Yondaim. Professor." Arashi/Gaara bowed as did the animals, which was rather amusing to the students but none voiced due to the look Magonigal (sry spl!) gave them.

"Yes, yes, now students. These 'animals' here are the guards of the school for the rest of the year." Dumbledore began and someone shouted out from a Ravenclaw table in a snide and superior voice "But how can some stupid weak animals protect us against death eaters? Might as well send some bloody muggles." just then the Raven shot off in the direction of the table and hovered above the boy who spoke. Then spread its wings as wide as they could go and seemed to transform into a black cloaked man wearing a dark blue almost black Raven mask. The Man grabbed the shocked boy by the neck collar and lifted him onto the table. To the horror of the other students around him, the man spoke in a cold and dead tone. "I suggest you not insult the people that are here to protect you." The man spoke with masculine and cold voice. The boy gulped paled. but then Arashi spoke in a commanding voice. "Ravin!" he said in a clipt tone. The masked man named Raven then dropped the boy onto his seat, glared at him, but said no more, then he retreated back to the stage in a single jump over the Gryffendor table making Ginny Weasly and a second year girl Named Blair Curtis duck to avoid getting hit by the extremly handsomely built man. He then down and folded in his arms and tucked in his head and seemed to melt into himself and appear as a bird once more.

"Now, as you can see-" Arashi/Gaara said taking advantage of the silence to speak "We have abilities to transform ourselves as Professor Dumbledore-sensie has said. Do not underestimate us, or it might be the last thing you do."

Harry stared in ah at the men/animals infront of him. Did he just see a Raven become a man and back again?! But whats up with the masks?

"Herms, that guy was wearing the same mask that Professor Sasuke was wearing when we first met him remember, do you think it's the same guy?" Ron asked as he leaned over to whisper to Hermione.

"Of course not Ronald, cant you see that Professor Sasuke is sitting right over there." She pointed to the teachers table.

"Yeah, but maybe its anther, ugh, what spell was that, the one were he made a copy of himself?" Ron asked scratching his head. Harry stared at his friend who once in his life was making sence.

"Yeah, maybe he did." Harry said looking at the Raven again who was sitting on a fox who looked annoyed, if foxes could look annoyed.

"Somehow I doubt that, since you saw the look on Professor Sasuke and Professor Narutos faces as the Guards came in. They looked absolutely astonished just like the rest of us, he even spilt his soup in shock." Hermione said as she pointed at the blonde at the table who was gawking at the people/animals infront of him. Naruto did in deed look shocked, but you would too if the plan of one of your teammate to have one of them look like a completely different person when introducing the guards looked and was exactly like your dead father/4th Hokage. In other words Naruto was gawking at the fact that Gaara choose Arashi as his disguise as caption of the guards.

"I guess she's got a point." Ron said looking up at the 'leader' of the guards, the only human not transformed.

"But 'Raven' or what ever his name was, was wearing a mask and a black cloak just like the new professors." Harry continued.

"Well, when I was looking up translations yesterday I also found some stuff on Japanese history and stuff. It showed that black cloaks were very common from killers, to people selling fruit on the street."

"And the masks?" Ron asked looked at the brunet.

"The masks show sign of how should I say, Rank? It probably is an old tradition at their old school or something, I mean really do the teachers really look like they could be in two places at once? And you said that when the copy of the professors, when they were fighting in the hall, that when they were hit or touched they disappeared, well that man lifted up that kid from Raven claw and was still intact so there." Hermione said knowing she had won the fight for Harry and Ron hung their heads in defeat. (3)

Arashi/Gaara began to speak "I myself have a different form that I am able to transform into, but none of you will see it...and live." he said the last part a little more quiet like as he deadpaned the crowed of students who were looking at him in fear. Then he snapped up in a more serious face. "I warn you all to remember that these-" he motioned to the animal/Ninjas "Are trained killers since birth so be warned." with that both he and the animages dissapeared.

Then Dumblodore spoke once more to Arashi/Gaara. "Well on that happy note finish you lunches and then off to class." he said with a smile.

**With Naruto and Sasuke**.

Narutos mouth was hanging open and his eyes were bugged out.

"Mah, mah, Naruto, if you keep your mouth open any longer you'll attract flies." Kakashi said with a grin hidden behind his mask as he got up from his table to meet Gaara and Sakura in their secret training area in the forbidden forest. "Are you coming Naruto-kun?" Iruka asked as he got up to leave with Kakashi, who was already out of the door.

"Ya." Naruto said as he shot up and ran out of the room, but he didn't notice that Kakashi was just shutting the door, and then Naruto ran into it, fell on his ass, and jumped up slammed the door open, thus knocking into a stunned Kakashi making him hit the wall. He just blinked as he saw Naruto rush by. "Ouch." Kakashi said as his book dropped from his limp hand, he then fell onto the floor unconscious. Sasuke just sighed as he got up and walked next to Iruka who seemed to be the only sane one there. "You want to take Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as they stood infront of the poor man. "No, leave him. He knows where to go." Iruka said sighing and walking after Naruto.

**In The forbidden forest**

Naruto was currently dashing from tree branch to tree branch heading to the middle of the forest, Sasuke was at his side having caught up to him easily. They were almost to the training grounds now and they could see Sakura was sitting on a large rock that was on the shore of a small river, while Gaara was leaning against a large tree with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"Hey guys!" Kakashi said happily as he jumped down next to Gaara who gave him a nod.

Iruka was standing by Sakura while Naruto and Sasuke were sitting in a tree above them.

Narut sat down and leaned his back against the bark of the old oak tree and let the cool afternoon are push through his bright blonde hair. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the breeze.

"Gaara that was an interesting Henge you did." Naruto began as he opened his eyes to look at the redhead who also had his eyes closed.

"I thought you would like it." Gaara said with a smile.

"I like it, it just shocked me to see 'him' of all people be the person in charge of this mission. So to speak." Kakashi said as he sat on the trunk of a rather large willow. "I haven't seen him in so long, its nice to see your fathers face again." Kakashi said staring at the long whip like branches of the willow as they swayed in the breeze. Some leaves got caught by the wind and blew up towards Sasuke and swirled around his head giving him a beautiful image, in Narutos opinion. Naruto looked away with a blush as Sasuke moved some of the hair out of his eyes and looked at the blonde and smirked at the light blush adorning his cheeks. He was drawn away from the image of his love when Sakura began to speak.

"I hope you liked the animals we gave you to be. If you don't you can always change. Like I know that you two like Snake and Toads as well, and I like slugs," Sakura said pointing to herself and the two in the tree.

"And you two like Crows and dolphins, which will come in handy if we want to survey the lake or the skies, but Kakashi and Sasuke could do that." Sakura said as she leaned back on her elbows.

"And then one of us can go around as Arashi, and I think its best if Naruto had the option of having that henge as well." Iruka said speaking up and laying a hand on his knee as he sat down on the surprisingly green grass that surrounded the area.

The Training area is a place deep in the forest where there were huge strong old trees that surrounded a open grassy meadow large enough for spars and other thing. There was a river that went from the north eastern side of the woods and cut throughj to the south west, and that happened to be right on the edge of the meadow, which was great for when the boys wanted to do chakra trainging and walk on the water, that is if they ever got bored of racing each other up the tallest trees. Sakura just shook her head when the boys would do that. Since the training area was so deep into the forest and the trees surrounding it were so close together, there weren't that many magical creatures that they Shinobi had to worry about hurting. Though there was an incident the first day they were here when they found the place and they met some centaurs, who didn't seem to happy about humans being in their territory, but then they sensed the demon spirts in Gaara and Naruto and decided that since they too were of magical heritage, or atleast had the spirits of ones, they allowed them to stay and protection from any unwanted guests. Naruto had said it was because of his charm that got them protection, but Sakura just hit him over the head and said it was because he had the Kyuubi no kitsune which was like the demon king of fire inside of him, and the Shukako no Subaka (spl?) Who was like the king of the winds inside of Gaara. Naruto complained that it was still his charm until Gaara threw a rock at a tree and with exact aim, ricochet off of the tree and nailed Naruto in the back of the head.

Oh yes, Gaara really loved dating the extremely smart Kunoichi, Phisics were childs play now.

**Somewhere in a dark and overgrown graveyard.**

The skies outside were thundering away as if Satin himself were coming up from hell to reign havoc on the world of the living, but it might as well be for the man that sat in the old broken and dark house ontop of the graveyard sat in a leather chair smiling at the knews he had just been given from the white haired medical ninja infront of him.

"Ah, yeessss, ssso they are finally in the open and away from that dreaded Ninja infested hell whole of a village I sseee. Thank you Kabuto." The sickly white face of a man with slits for a nose said and the white haired man known as Kabuto bowed low. " Orochimaru-Sama, it seems that the boy that Voldemort was and you are after is the one that they were sent to guard." Kabuto said still bowed low to the ground. "Yessss." Just then a rather large snake slithered in through the door. Neither Kanbuto or Orochimaru glanced at it as it crawled up the chair and over to its masters head. It began to hiss in his ear in a language only he and a select few could decipher. Orochimaru just nodded and looked at Kabuto and said "It seems like im not the only one looking for the blonde and Raven haired Ninja, or should I just say the Raven haired one." he just laughed and Kabuto cocked an eyebrow at his master before taking his leave back to his quarters.

**A couple of miles outside of England.**

A dark haired man in a black and red cloak stood ontop of a hill overlooking a large city. His red eyes looking out beyond the city as if seeing something noone else could.

Next to him a giant shark like man wearing the same thing was standing over the cowering body of a terrified man, a huge sword rested on his shoulders.

The man was covering his face. His clothes were muddy and dirty and ripped in some places. He was sweaty and panting as if he had just run for his life, which he actually did do. And now he was dead tired and on the ground with the huge huge man standing over him with a crazed look in his eyes.

"P-Please d-d-don't i-I have k-ids and and a wife an-" he never got to finish because the shark man had brought down his giant sword and had ripped his head clean off his shoulders. blood splattered the ground as the disembodied head fell to the ground. The other man how ever did not seem to notice that there was a brutal murder infront of him, or else he didn't care for he was still looking out into the distance with not a single emotion present on his face.

"You alright Itachi?" The Shark man said as he whipped away the blood from his sword and stepped over the dead mans pron body and walked over to his companion. The said man, Itachi didn't even look up as he turned and began to walk away. The Shark man shrugged and kicked the dead man in the ribs. "That was from Koegikes." (4) and then followed The raven down the hill to go god knows where.

**TBC**

**Mel: Ya a Plot!**

**TPM (the puppet Master)- I know, ppl have been waiting forever for it.**

**Mel: I thought you died cause u haven't written in like counts fingers **

**TPM: ya you keep doing that... ok next story wont be done for a while ja' ne.**

**1-ok I know I was supposed to say this when they first came on the first night, but I forgot to put it in so just bare with me please!**

**2- what I mean is that Naruto gang said they would look different and so Dumbledor didn't know who Gaara was supposed to look like**

**3- ok I know this was a really bad chapter, and that would never happen but bare with me people, this was my original intent but I put in them wearing cloaks before they got to hogwarts and I shouldn't have done that, and I cant fix it now cause it will confuse you so im sorry if this was a crappy chapter.**

**4- hes noone really, I just made him up because they are assasions for hire and that random guy asked them to kill the other random guy for money so they did and ya, thats it. **

_APOLOGIZES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bows really low to the ground and hits head Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_**I know I haven't updated for like ever, and so ya, skools tough and I had to do a speech in English already which sucked and then I have class on Monday and we are started labs so oh the fun I will have. sorry for not updating for a while. oh and for the people who read Welcome to the bonnies I cant update for a while cause my computer crashed due to a virous on limewire and ya... I know I should put the stories on a back up flash drive but I didn't so I have to start form scratch.**_

Signed

-_The Puppet Master_


End file.
